Angels Have Scars Too
by Kmonty13
Summary: Allison wanted nothing more out of her life than to get her MRS. Degree... Too bad the man who put a ring on it was the same one who was close to killing her. When a certain law officer saves her and she meets up with the rest of the crew she finds more than she ever bargained for; family, friendship and possibly something more. Daryl/OC with the possibility of a love triangle.
1. Rescuing An Angel From Herself

**Rick POV**

Rick wasn't sure how he'd gotten into the tree but he knew he was hallucinating now as a blond fairy ran under the tree and started massacring the dead surrounding it. When they were all laying prone with no sign of getting back up his vision looked up at him with a smirk. "You gonna come down anytime soon?"

Rick laughed at his vision a big smile stretching his lips for the first time since he had woken up in the hospital. "I think ill stay away from crazy mirages thank you very much"

"You think I'm a figment of your imagination? Well never heard that one before... I'm gonna sit down now though so when you feel like coming down or you know when you bleed so much you pass out..."

Rick looked down at his side and realized his shirt was stained with a line of blood, probably a scratch from his climb up. Another chuckle escaped him as he started to climb down pausing as he got to the ground his legs unsteady underneath him.

"You okay there officer?" the blond asked moving forward to place a steadying hand on his shoulder, "I'm Claire by the way, Claire Little." Rick leaned into her as they made their way through the woods his mind completely occupied and he should have been paying attention. When they reached a clearing Claire pulled away from him walking towards a small cabin motioning for him to follow. He glanced around taking in the car sitting there and the crude fence set up around most of the perimeter. He followed Claire up the steps and inside stopping only when he could close the door and lock it.

"Rick Grimes" he offered moving to sit at the table pressing a hand to his still healing gun shot wound. Claire smiled at him and held out a cloth,

"We should clean that side up, probably just a scratch from the tree but now days you cant be too sure." she explained with a grimace as Rick lifted his shirt and offered her his side. She cleaned his side and finally pronounced him fit but explaining they would have to keep an eye on it just in case.

"So do you frequently save random treed strangers?" Rick asked sitting down again

"No... I've only been on my own for a week now, you're the first survivor I've run across."

"The first? Like the only?"

"Well not exactly" she admitted with a scowl "I was with a group, but, well, they weren't very nice" she offered meeting his eyes "One woman helped me to get away about a week ago and I came here to my uncles cabin. Luckily no walkers were in here."

She laughed and offered him a smile but Rick scowled processing this news with his cop hearing, 'weren't very nice' usually meant abuse in his experience "Why didn't your friend leave with you?"

Claire scowled deeper now walking towards a bag and pulled something out. She returned to him and laid a small stack of Polaroid pictures on the table.

"She couldn't." She offered simply "I wanted her too, gods I wanted her too, but she got caught as she shut me into the car and yelled at me to drive. I didn't know what else to do. That's her," she said pushing the pile towards him and he lifted the top picture staring into beautiful blue eyes. The woman in the picture looked about late twenties, red brown curls reaching down to her lower back and a soft smile. She was making a small face for the camera holding out a plate of food. She still looked healthy, unlike everyone he'd run into, almost like she was still eating well.

Rick lifted the next photo and almost dropped it, a pale naked back stared back at him but that wasn't the shocking factor. On the back stood out angry red scars encompassing most of the skin. even that wasn't the shock, they were in the shape of angel wings each scar forming a feather, mostly healed only the ones at the bottom, about halfway down, were bleeding.

"She got more when I fled..." he heard Claire admit next to him leaning over his shoulder "I wouldn't be surprised if they reached her lower back by now."

Rick glanced up at her face meeting her eyes, "This is the same woman?" he asked holding the two pictured next to one another with a grim expression,"Who did this?"

Claire snorted in derision, "Her fiance to tell the truth. Not even kidding" she added to his look of disbelief, "Anytime she would 'misbehave' he would add another feather. She might be dead after making me leave." She admitted wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at Rick. "Which is why I want to ask for your help."

Rick watched her mind work out the kinks and nodded, "I'll help you." he said cutting off anything she could say. She smiled at him a big beaming smile before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't have to you know, but I just can't leave her there but you don't have to help if you don't want to..." Claire continued to babble as she moved around the kitchen area of the tiny cabin pulling out cans and jars. Rick smiled at the woman's nervousness.

"I'm going." He said in the voice that he knew broached no argument "Now do you have a plan for this rescue?"

Claire told him what she had been planning and he had to admit it was good, risky, but good if it worked out. The next morning they packed up the car and set out towards where she had last seen her friend. Claire occupied him by telling him about her life before, her friend and asking him about himself and his family. About halfway through the day Claire suggested they try and find a bigger car and transfer their stuff. Rick agreed seeing as how they would have another person with them plus all the supplies. They pulled off and Claire went in search of a vehicle while Rick siphoned off the gas that was left in their tank. Claire called out to him a couple cars over.

"I found an SUV! Looks to be in good shape too" she added grinning like a madwoman "The back seats fold down, it would be perfect for sleeping."

Rick nodded his own grin in place as well, he brought over the gas can and began filling it while Claire transferred their supplies into the back. Once they were set they got back on the road and Claire told Rick they were about a mile or two away from where they had been.

"I'm not sure if they will still be there, but in the month I was with them they never moved, had enough men that it didn't really matter who came along they always... Beat them." Rick nodded his mind lost in anger towards these men, specifically the man who could cut up his fiance...

"Well, we should probably get you ready." Rick muttered grabbing for the rope in the back seat and placing it in her lap. Their whole plan laid contingent on it looking realistic. Claire wrapped the rope around her wrists intertwining it before pulling a knot snug with her teeth. Wriggling her fingers she smiled at Rick and pointed off to the right

"We should park here so they cant hear us." she said directing him to the clearing that her friend had helped her escape only a week before. Her face was drawn in fear and anger as she clenched the door handle breathing deeply.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Rick asked noting her tight facial expression, "I can try and go in without you." he offered and almost laughed at her look of disbelief.

"This is easiest. They will trust you if we do this right" Claire breathed out of her nose and hopped out of the SUV closing her door softly. Rick moved to her side of the vehicle and held his arms out, "Here goes nothing" she mumbled as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Todd was pacing behind her every so often running a hand up or down her spine laughing when she flinched.

"Still sore?" he sneered pushing his entire hand against her back "Maybe you should think about that next time." Allison bit her lip holding back a whimper of pain, if she made any noise he would just continue. He broke away again and resumed his pacing.

"We still haven't found her, so why don't you be a good girl and tell me where she went? Or for that matter where my darling baby brother made it to." He asked coming around to face her he smiled down at her and leaned in close.

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." he demanded ripping her throat back by his hold on her hair he moved forward only stopping when he heard shout from outside. Growling in his throat he released her and marched outside Allison following close behind. Standing in the middle of the clearing stood a man she had never seen before holding a body over his shoulder.

"Lose something?" the man asked before dropping a squirming Claire onto the ground. Allison gasped and tried to rush forward only to be held back by Todd.

"Now now now Allison, she's fine. You should be thankful." he added a snarl etched into his features she caught the warning and settled back down by his side. Claire moaned rolling over and it took everything in Allison to not rush forward to help her friend again. Her fingers twitched as she wished for her bow and the man that had brought her back to be alone. _I can't wait to shoot him_ she decided with a scowl.

"Well, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Todd asked the stranger holding out his hand "I'm Todd and you are?"

"Rick" the man responded pumping Todd's hand with a sinister smile, _Yep cant wait to shoot him_ Allison confirmed as Claire groaned again

"Well Rick, thank you for bringing our little friend back." Todd smiled leaning over Claire, Allison couldn't help it and rushed forward again grabbing onto Todd arm pressing herself to his side. Todd turned to her with a new wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned with a smile,

"Rick this is Allison... She's the resident welcoming committee here at camp, why don't you allow her to show you to a tent for an hour or so while we catch up with Claire?" his tone was implicit in the suggestiveness sending shivers of anger up Allison's spine as Rick turned his smile towards her. She glanced down at Claire and caught her shifting her eyes towards Rick and Allison fought not to run, if Claire was afraid of him then something was very wrong. She held out a hand to the man fighting the crawling of her skin as his hand closed around hers.

_Something is not right here_ Allison decided silently. _Everything about this man screams trust even his touch_ but here he is bring back a woman that Allison had sent away from this hell hole.

She lead him to an unoccupied tent as far away as she could get from Todd and zippered the door turning to face her newest tormentor.

"On my knees or on my back?" She asked with a glare

"Whoa just wait a second!" The man said stepping back with quick steps

Allison rounded on him with clenched fists reaching for the hem of her shirt and ripping it skyward showing him her back. She heard the intake of breath and felt his fingertip ghost over the highest 'feather' as she cringed away.

"Those new ones" she hissed in anger still not facing him "The still bleeding ones... I got those for sneaking that woman out of this camp. AND YOU BROUGHT HER BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" She pulled away stalking into the corner and then faced him trying to keep from yelling her breath causing her to heave. She glared at the man as he walked over and sat on the blankets head in his hands.

"Listen Allison" He began "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. My name is Rick Grimes, I just woke up about a week ago from a coma and traveled until Claire came upon me and saved my life." He looked up at her catching her eyes, his pleading with her to believe him, to trust him. "She asked me to help get you out of here and so she concocted that plan so that Todd would trust me. I felt horrible about it..."

Allison walked over and sat across from him placing her hands on her knees and taking a big breath. "I believe you Rick... I don't know why but I do. There's just one thing you don't understand, I can't leave. Since I got Claire out and before then a boy named Brad... Well lets just say if I ever leave Todd is liable to come after me and that puts anyone I'm with in danger... I couldn't do that to Claire, or you, anyone really."

"So you just want to suffer here, waiting for him to kill you?" Rick snorted placing a hand on her shoulder his face shocked when she let out a cry and twisted away. "Sounds like a solid plan" he finished glaring at her as she wrapped her arms around herself. He watched her as she rubbed her arms continuing to glare at him thinking through everything.

"What would I do if he came after you? Or your family?" She asked finally pointing to his wedding ring "I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"What would I do if I left you here to die?" Rick snapped back anger evident "I wouldn't be able to either. Listen to me Allison, I know that what he's done to you has caused you to downgrade yourself and think you're worth nothing, I've seen it enough to see the signs, but you are worth something and if you won't do it for yourself do it for Claire and that boy you got out. Do it for them."

Something snapped inside her as she studied his angry face. Here was someone, she had never met before today fighting for her life even though her own fiance hurt her. She placed a hand on her back fingers coming away warm and sticky with blood. At that sight she fought back a whimper and pulled her shirt on glancing at Rick again. She opened her mouth to agree to go with him just as Todd snapped at her from outside.

"Shit" she murmured ripping off her shirt again and stalking up to Rick, "I'm sorry, just go with it okay?" and with that she pressed her lips along with her upper body against his ignoring the zipper on the tent door that was coming down as Todd looked in his disgusting smirk no doubt firmly in place. She made a noise in her throat and pushed harder against the obviously uncomfortable man in her arms.

She leaned away with a tight smile and hugged him whispering "I'll go with you" into his ear and leaned away walking to Todd and pressing her still topless body against his side. "Sorry baby, I was just thanking him like you told me too for bringing Claire back, I didn't hear you." Todd glanced down at her and she knew she was in trouble, he said he would be outside and waiting.

She walked to Rick tugging on her shirt with a grimace, "Look whatever you hear tonight just ignore it" she said meeting his eyes "I'll get Claire to this tent and then as soon as Todd falls asleep we will leave." with that she slipped out and walked with Todd to their tent pausing only a moment before taking her shirt and laying it under her and reaching for the strip of leather placing it between her teeth.

Todd loomed over her bringing out his knife form his belt and placing it at the bottom of her wings "I think I'll just even these up eh Princess?"

* * *

**Rick POV**

He could hear her screams of pain even though she was trying hard not to let anything be heard and it took everything in him not to go and take her out now consequences be damned. About an hour later her noises stopped and he could hear Todd outside talking to a few of his buddies and Rick felt nothing more than a want to kill the man. He was playing it all up slapping high fives apologize for making her scream and his buddies were yucking it up pretending to praise him for his sexual powerhouse.

_Yeah, I can't wait till he gets what he deserves_ Rick decided fingering his gun. He waited thinking about Lori and Carl for about another hour before he heard a scratching at his door and moved to unzip it allowing an unconscious Claire and a bedraggled looking Allison in.

"What happened to her?" he asked moving to check on Claire when Allison laid her down "Did they do something to her?"

Allison shook her head and stared at the sky for a moment before taking it a deep breath. She turned to pull a blanket over Claire and Rick caught a glimpse of her blood soaked tshirt.

"Allison what happened?" He asked moving forward to touch her shoulder wincing when she flinched away.

_She has probably never been touched with kindness, not for years. _He thought with a snarl and leaned forward enough to replace his hand not allowing her to move away.

"I am not going to hurt you, I will help protect you no matter what." he vowed trying for a smile

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she snapped but her anger didn't meet her eyes and Rick knew she was just lashing out because of the pain. "I'm fine" she added meeting his eyes, "I've gotta go and be with Todd, I will come back as soon as he falls asleep." with that she nodded and slipped out again leaving Rick to make plans for their escape.

He tried to wake Claire but only got a few murmurs out of her and he couldn't help but wonder what they had done with her.

"Shit" he hissed before finally making his decision and picking her up bridal style and marching out of his tent, away from camp and towards their vehicle. He placed her in the back seat knowing that if it came down to it they wouldn't be able to carry her and get away. He locked the doors leaning against it and breathing out a heavy sigh.

_I'm doing the right thing_. He reminded himself _Allison is a good person, she deserves to be fought for even if I am a stranger._

With that in mind he walked back towards camp only pausing once when he walked into his tent taking in the two bags that were placed in there with a long bow and quiver filled with arrows leaned against them. _When she made a decision she did nothing halfway_ Rick decided with a grin and sat down to wait for her arrival.

He didn't mean to fall asleep but when he felt a cold hand against his cheek and a frantic whisper in his ear he jolted from sleeping to awake so fast he felt the whiplash as he sat up. Ignoring the gasp from Allison he placed a hand to his head and breathed deeply before meeting her eyes. He saw the terror and immediately felt horrible. She had probably thought she was trapped here alone with no one to help her ever again.

"Sorry" he mumbled before grabbing a bag and motioning for her to grab the other and her weapon. Their escape was relatively anticlimactic compared to what Rick had thought it might turn out to be. They slipped into the woods beyond his tent and half ran half speed walked all the way to the clearing throwing themselves into the vehicle. Allison placed her bow and arrows down on the floorboards pulling her knees up to her chest and catching her breath as Rick started the car and pulled out of the clearing and onto the road glancing over at Allison once to be sure she was okay and over the seats at Claire to see if she had woken up. Alison was so quite he assumed she had fallen asleep as he settled into his seat driving towards Atlanta and he hoped his family.

* * *

**Allison POV**

She was resting her head on her drawn up knees staring out the window when she sighed, she obviously wasnt going to be able to sleep yet and she turned her head towards Rick

"So what's the plan?" Allison asked offering him a small smile when he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice in the dark void around them.

"Well" he began clearing his throat "I want to go to Atlanta, but I'm not asking or telling you to go, its just where I would like to go."

Allison nodded in understanding, "You think your family might be there?"

Rick nodded sighing as she shifted, "I'm really sorry I kissed you." She whispered "I didn't know how to get out of it."

Rick shook a hand at her and offered a smile "Allison its fine. If it could have saved you, I would have done anything." he locked eyes with her for a moment and Allison could tell he meant it. She shifted towards the window and thought about the last years of her life. She would have done anything to have a man like Rick look at her in anyway only a year ago.

_I thought the most important thing was getting my MRS. degree... And now I'm scarred by the one man who was supposed to love me_ Allison snorted at herself _Now who would want me?_

"So Rick, obviously I'm not falling asleep and you can't sooooo" she said to the window "Tell me about yourself?"

A chuckle was her reply, "One response for one question?" Rick offered tone light

Allison nodded and drew her knees up tighter to her chest "I'll try my best."

"Well, I have a wife and son, their names are Lori and Carl. How'd you get stuck with Todd?"

Allison let out a little bark of laughter, "He was my fiance before the world went to shit, I used to be a beauty queen believe it or not... Went to college to find a man. That's what my life was and then the dead started coming back to life and I... I think its your turn again."

Rick huffed out a laugh and Allison smiled, he knew she was avoiding saying anything else but he let it slid and for that Allison was thankful, "I've been in a coma for six weeks, gun shot to the gut." Allison winced and felt bad for running him thorugh the woods, "Finish your sentence?" he asked softly

Allison grimaced but knew she would have to get used to saying it eventually, "I saved him." she admitted in a small voice "He couldn't have shot a gun to save his life but when I was younger my daddy taught me, that and this long bow." she smiled and reached down fingering the bow string "He was trapped by about four of them same as his little brother and I picked them off with my bow... I saved them and he cut me up and passed me around for favors."

She didnt look at Rick, didnt want to see the pity, she didnt want to see what he looked like after hearing how damaged she was.

"Well... Good to know you can defend yourself." Rick offered in the dark and she felt his hand on her back and she fought not to flinch away, he moved his thumb in small circles and she felt herself being lulled to sleep by the motion. They didnt talk again, Allison was too exhausted and Rick too angry.

* * *

**Rick POV**

_How could a man do that? Why would he want to hurt a woman he wanted to marry?_ Rick scowled moving his hand higher on her back. Allison had dropped out about ten minutes earlier but when he had moved to take his hand away she had started to wake so he stayed there. He had a feeling she hadn't slept much since the dead started walking around again._ How could you when the person you were supposed to trust with anything decieved you?_

"She told you about saving him didn't she?" Rick turned to see Claire sitting up yawning "Your facial expression..." she offered by explanation "You look pissed."

"I am" he didnt know what else to say._ Allison was a good girl... a good person. She had offered her flesh and blood up to save a friend that she had only known for a month._

"I get it, really I do. But now do you understand why I couldn't leave her?" Claire asked moving more foreward in the space between the two front seats "I mean when I first saw her... I thought she was a total bimbo" Claire admitted with a laugh "All big boobs and big blue eyes? Looked like a bimbo, she was beautiful, still is, he never allowed her to go without food if he could help it... Wanted to keep her, soft and curvy, he said... but I found out she was such a good person."

Claire locked eyes with Rick and offered a small smile "She fed me for the first two weeks she was there. I'm not good at following orders and so they punished me by holding food back, she would bring me hers." Rick saw the tears start to flow and could do no more than offer a smile.

"After two weeks she was so weak... That's when Todd started passing her around for favors. She was mostly out of it, lost days at a time until I started making sure we both ate and she got better but the passing never stopped." The tears were full force now and Rick struggled to keep himself in check and keep the sleeping woman in the seat next to him asleep.

"Claire, it wasn't your fault..." he began but she cut him off with a small sob.

"It is. But that's just who she is. She may look like a dumb beauty queen but all she is, is beautiful, inside about out. She is the best person I have ever met."

Rick nodded with a tight look,_ she might just be the best person he had ever met as well_. His thumb bumped over the top of her 'wings' as he liked to think about them and he shook pulling over to the side of the road with a growl. Pulling his hands back to the steering wheel he ignored Claire's questioning gaze and the sounds of Allison waking up. He was so angry all he wanted to do was go back and kill the man who had caused this whole mess.

"Claire, I'm going to Atlanta." He began still not meeting her eyes "You two are more than welcome to come with but I need to see if Lori is there. I need to find my son."

"I'm going with you" He looked at Claire but she was staring at Allison who had spoken they both must have looked questionable but cause she soon chuckled "I was an only child growing up, both of my parents passed before I graduated college. Todd was all I had left in the world not counting Brad and Claire... Unless you would rather me not go?"

Rick smiled at her and placed a hand over hers ignoring her ever present flinches "I would love for you to come. Both of you." he added looking back at Claire who nodded consent. With that decided Rick felt slightly better as he pulled onto the road with a sense of direction.

They spent the next few days driving, only stopping to move cars and siphon gas and sometimes to eat. Rick found out that Allison was actually a good shot with her bow, _more like a perfect shot._

More often than not she would slip into the woods and come back not thirty minutes later with some kind of meat. She also didnt sleep much that Rick could tell, a few hours here and there and never a very deep sleep. When they were in the front seats together he would find himself reaching over and placing a hand on her back while she was sleeping. He didnt really know why he felt the need to but the more time they spent together the more he wanted to help her.

When they got to the edge of the city they sat in the car and started making plans. They all thought their best bet was to go in on foot becuase they didnt want to get trapped in the car.

Allison was checking her arrows while Rick and Claire checked over their gun and knives respectively. They started walking at dawn as they grew closer each one of them got more tense Rick could see Allison already had her bow drawn sighting for each and every noise. Suddenly he felt a lot better about going into the city with two women. She would have his back just like she saved Todd. A grim smile stretched his lips, _she was loyal and that's what mattered_.

They walked in a line each checking a different way as Allison touched Ricks arm and motioned, the alley next to her was full of the dead. They turned towards Claire and found the same thing, they sped up holding fire while they were relatviely unnoticed. Moving quickly they started to run along the sides of the buildings as more and more walkers took notice of them.

Allison growled in her throat and Rick turned just in time to see her take down a walker behind him. He nodded at her and grabbed the arrow ripping it out and throwing it to her. She caught it with a slight grin sighting down her bow again knocking her arrow.

They continued to run but soon found themselves surrounded. Rick glanced around and did the only thing he could think of dropping to the ground, "Get under the tank!" he shouted as Allison shouldered her bow and started crawling. The minutes seemed to crawl by until Rick could only hear a ringing, kicking and shifting he grabbed Allisons wrist and she turned to him with wild eyes and he realized the ringing was her. She was screaming.

As he pulled them into the tank he looked for Claire only to find her being held down by a hoard of the dead ripping at her. He closed them in and hunkered down in time to see Allison kill a walker inside jamming a knife into his skull and twisting it with a snarl.

"Allison, Allison look at me!" He yelled grabbing her arms and holding her against him to stop her thrashing "Stop it now!" he yelled again closing his arms around her back. He held her as she sobbed pulling her head against his neck "Allison it could have been any one of us..." He said softly rubbing her back. She started to quiet down, her hands still fisted in his shirt at the side she hadnt stopped shaking and Rick didn't think it would happen anytime soon. A static sound had them ripping apart as a voice entered the tank,

_"Hey jackasses. **Yeah you two in the tank**. You comfy in there?"_

* * *

_Okay so this is only my second fanfic so please take that into consideration. I know this isn't a new idea but it's been bouncing around in my head and it wasn't going anywhere soon so I decided to share it! If you like it awesome, if not I understand, it's not everyone's cup of tea. I know this was very Rick centric but I needed their relationship to build before she met Daryl. It is still most definitely a Daryl/OC story with the option of a love triangle  
_

_Please let me know what you think! Reviews are like crack to me :)  
_


	2. Getting To Know Merle Dixon

_Forewarning I really like to redeem asshole characters because they usually end up being my favorite ones so if you really hate Merle you may not like this :)_

_Also my timeline is different there will be two trips to Atlanta and walker infestations when they come home. They second time they go back to Atlanta is when they will go after the guns.  
_

* * *

**Allison POV**

The day passed in a blur for Allison, one minute her Rick and Claire were walking into Atlanta and the next Claire was dead and She and Rick were being lead to a roof by a young Asian man named Glen. She hadn't released her death grip on her bow except for climbing the ladder and when they broke out into the daylight she pulled her arrow back sighting every single person glaring her way. She offered them a steely look and moved to place herself slightly in front of Rick who had yet to pull a weapon.

Glen rushed forward to explain the situation all of his people not taking their eyes off of the two strangers and Allison not lowering her bow.

"Allison, we want to make a good impression here" she heard Rick hiss behind her, "They did just save our lives."

She nodded but was unable to lower her arms. Rick must have sensed her inability because moments later he placed a hand on each arm and forced them lower. She didn't release the tension but Rick breathed a sigh of relief behind her at just her arms being lower.

Glen inched closer and started making introductions but Allison paid them no attention and was damn sure not taking her hands off her bow to shake anyone's hands.

The blond woman of their group glared at her and her bow raising an eyebrow in a challenge. Allison allowed a grin to stretch her lips, it was more of a baring of her teeth than a smile, and Allison heard a barking laugh. She turned slightly and saw an older man in a black shirt and leather vest holding a rifle.

"Yall are making nice while these two broads are having a fucking pissing contest!" he laughed again turning to his group.

"You jealous? Wanna join in?" Allison smirked shifting her bow away from the bitch blond and towards his feet

"Oh… I like you!" he chuckled but then walked away just as suddenly walking to the edge of the building and shooting down at the dead. Shouts and fighting ensued as Allison found herself face to face with the blond once again; she thought her name was Andrea.

"You wanna put down the damn bow princess?" She asked Allison her glare firmly in place "not like you know how to use it"

Allison flinched at the nickname but then raised her eyes and smiled at the woman's tacky cowboy hat and pulled her arms up swiftly ignoring the slight trembling because of holding the bow taunt for so long. She sighting down her smile turning feral as she raised an eyebrow towards Andrea. _Andrea was not a smart one_ Allison decided as the woman barked a laugh at her and made a bring it on motion with her hands.

Allison released her arrow with a soft twang and Andrea screamed loudly as the arrow cut through the air and snagged her hat sending it feet away. Andrea let out a growl and launched herself at the former Miss Texas knocking her back a few feet.

"What the fuck?" Andrea yelled reaching for Allison again and only stopping when she saw the arrow already knocked and the bow pulled taunt trained on her forehead.

"Your head may not be as soft as a damn walker," Allison hissed out her eyes full of anger "But this will kill you… And I rarely miss."

They were caught at a standstill the others only coming into focus as she tilted her gaze and saw Merle locked in handcuffs away from everyone cussing up a storm. She concentrated fully on the blond again pulling her bow back even further waiting for the woman to back down.

"Allison let her go." Rick ordered softly from her side and she grinned at him ignoring the rest of the people around them.

"Unless you're going to punish me for misbehaving," she snapped and watched as the meaning of her words washed over him causing him to visibly flinch, "I'm not taking orders anymore. So either grab a knife or back me up." Rick nodded with an exasperated sigh and went to stand beside her glancing at the other people on the roof. Slowly as if wading through something thick Glen made his way over to her side as well.

"Glen!" Andrea gasped in outrage and disbelief "You are seriously going to-"

"Save it!" The Asian mad barked "You confronted her and practically dared her… I was listening."

Andrea's eyes flared in understanding as the rest of her group took in Glens words and stared at her. Andrea backed away slowly her hands in the air and Allison released her bow and slid her arrow back into the quiver on her back. Walking over she retrieved her arrow and the blond's hat before handing the hat over and sliding her quiver to the ground as well. She just hoped her meaning was loud and clear that she wasn't a threat; at least not immediately.

The gathered group decided to go down and check on the doors but Allison offered to stay with Merle much to Ricks dismay. Finally she argued enough and he let her stay glancing over at her once more before he followed the group out.

"So sugar tits… Wanna come keep ol' Merle company?" the dirty redneck asked his leer present and almost comical.

"Stow the lewd comments and leers," she barked annoyed "I've seen it all, I've heard it all, pretty much damn done it all too." she informed him with a smirk.

"Doubt that… You look like one of them never even been on top women." he ventured finally plopping down on his ass instead of crouching. "Maybe given one bj in your life?" he asked further and she couldn't help but want to put him in his place.

She sauntered up closer to him before placing a hand on his jaw line laughing in her head as his lips parted and he stared at her.

"Actually…" she started leaning over him making sure he got a good look down her shirt "That's one of my favorite things, right after rainbows and a pretty new arrow." With a laugh she moved away from him expecting anger but what she got was loud raucous laughter.

"Oooh girl I like you!"

"Glad someone does." a vicious voice snapped from behind them Allison turned to see Andrea step up with an evil grin . Reaching down she grabbed Allison's bow and quiver before winking and running back down the stairs. Allison took off after her but hit a brick wall in the form of a locked door.

"Andrea you will regret this!" she screamed thumping the door "I will get out of this and I will hunt you down like the bitch you are." she vowed

Laughter reached her ears from the other side had her blood boiling as she punched at the door repeatedly.

"I'd like to see you try" the other woman hissed "Have fun with your new friend up there… No one is gonna miss you, not even Rick when I tell them that you tried to kill me after I tried to make peace with you."

Allison laughed although she didn't feel that confident, "Rick will never believe you!" she hissed before thumping the door again.

No one came back up and for awhile Allison held out hope that they were still coming, that was until it started to get dark. If anyone was coming back they would have by now.

"So what's your story Merle?" she asked trying to find a way to pass the time she glanced over at the man who was searching his pockets frantically. He glanced up at her and swore giving her a tight smile.

"No story here sweetness, just a man trying to survive"

Allison grinned not put off by his gruffness and instead enjoying the prospect of actual banter for the first time since Brad had left their camp.

"I meant before the world as we knew it ended and everyone turned out to be a little evil."

Merle laughed, that loud barking laugh that Allison found herself growing fond of even in the short time she had known him. "Everyone has always been a little bit evil" he teased still grinning "Just now it's a little more acceptable to show it." With a wink he went back to searching his pockets mumbling about his brother and the damn idiot cop. Allison smiled because she knew Rick wouldn't leave them here he just didn't have it in him no matter what Andrea might tell him.

"So how did you know everyone was evil before?" she asked knowing she wouldn't relax until they were out of here and knowing she couldn't just sit here she continued to prod the man.

"Well when you watch a grown man beat someone, cut em up real nice; You lose faith sweetness." Merle locked eyes with her then and she felt his anger even though she couldn't see it. _He wasn't really a bad guy_ she decided with a sigh _just so jaded he lashed out in the only way he knew how; by being an absolute dick._

Allison grinned at that as Merle continued, "When you see someone you're supposed to trust scar someone so much they become ruined and a shell of a man, you just know that no one is beyond being evil, even you princess. Scars ruined him like they ruin everyone whether their mental or physical, physical ones are just more ugly."

Allison stomped over to the man growling in the back of her throat before she even realized that she had moved, "I don't know who the hell you are talking about but he isn't ruined. He is NOT ruined you hear me?"

Standing up taller she got in Merle's face "Scars don't ruin a person! Especially not physical ones." She ended in a whisper placing a hand on her lower back where the cuts still burned. She watched the man's face scrunch in discomfort at her nearness but she continued on anyway, "You don't get to judge others by what they look like; it's a new damn world out there."

"What would you know about it princess?" Allison flinched backwards at the nickname Todd had ruined watching the man smile at her discomfort "What of it beauty queen? Like you have even one damn scar on that perfect body…" The leer was meant to make her uncomfortable but after the last six weeks at that camp it was second nature to see it. When he reached for her ankle she kicked away with disgust. "That's what I thought sweetness."

Allison whipped around a glare settling on her face as she reached for the hem of her shirt. Merle's face would have been priceless any other day but today she had had enough of him. Whipping it off she turned her back on him unsnapping her bra to give him the full view. She heard his breath hitch and she grinned hoping to have made her point once and for all. Redoing her bra she pulled her shirt back over her head and turned to face him.

"Well, I guess you might have one or two." he choked out looking a little green around the gills.

"Yeah I just might" Allison sneered not dropping her glare, "Now can you be civil so I can get you out of those? It seems we might be stuck here for awhile." she flung a hand out towards his handcuffs "Or are you just that kinky?" she added with a wink

"Woman you are tryin my damn patience…" he grumbled

"You already broke my damn patience, now you want out or not…?"

Merle nodded and she leaned closer pulling her knife out, she chuckled slightly at his unease and flipped his wrist over digging the point in and turning until she heard the telltale click and stepped back to let him up. He rubbed his wrist with a small grin and stood up stretching.

"You're about as damn good with locks as my baby brother." He admitted and surprised her by holding out a hand, "Merle Dixon, oldest brother, best damn shot there ever was and I'm sorry for the scar remark."

Allison chuckled and put her hand in his, "Allison Green, only child, better with a bow than a gun and I accept." They grinned at one another for a moment before he seemed to realize how out of character he was acting and he dropped her hand marching over to the ledge and looking down.

"Damn geeks are still surrounding this place," he spat glancing back at her, "I'm not sure how we're gonna get out of this one if that door is locked like you said."

"You're welcome to check it your damn self Dixon" she snapped waving an annoyed hand and he did just that pushing against the door and hearing the clinking of a chain he turned towards her with a grim expression.

"Bitch locked us up here. How we gonna get out?"

"Not sure we can" Allison admitted, "Only way off this damn roof is that ladder over there." She pointed showing him where she had found the ladder that lead into an alleyway with only a few walkers milling around. "If they had left me my damn bow I could have picked them off and we'd be home free. If I ever get my hands on that wench I'm gonna..."

"You aint gonna do anything princess," Merle snorted "She's just a dumb broad who don't know her ass from her mouth."

Allison snorted and offered him a grin, _He's not that bad_ she decided _just a little rough._

"Well whats the plan Stan?"

"You forget my name already sugar tits? Maybe ol' Merle ought to remind you" he sauntered up real close and placed a hand on her hip leaning in with his smile a little wide, baring his teeth.

"Ol' Merle really wants to lose that hand eh? I think I can take care of that!" she said brightly with a classic cheerleader grin pulling her knife back out. Merle laughed at her,

"I like you princess."

"Stop calling me that" she snapped finally unable to take it anymore "Please?" she added with a small smile

"Sure thing… Princess"

Allison groaned and walked away looking over the edge at the walkers for herself shivering when she looked and saw where they had taken down Claire. _I cant believe I let her get taken down… I'm such a horrible person. If she would have just left me there none of this would have happened. It's all my fault...  
_

She didn't know how long she had stood there deep in her own thoughts before Merle came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back from the ledge.

"Lets get some rest eh princess?" Allison nodded and walked back over to where he'd been handcuffed sitting down and closing her eyes. "Who dun that to ya?" she heard as Merle sat next to her mirroring her position.

"My fiance" she answered truthfully wanting to get a reaction out of him and if she hadn't been looking for it she might have missed it. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his lips thinned to a straight line.

"Why?"

Allison shrugged, "I misbehaved…" she supplied Todd's answer that he'd given every time she had asked him that same question.

"You don't cut a bitch when she misbehaves; yeah you maybe spank her a little… Or a lot," Merle offered with a lewd wink aimed at her chest "But you don't do that…"

"You're a better man than you let on Mister Dixon. I like you."

"Don't nobody like a Dixon." he grumbled shifting away from her sensing he had moved too close.

"I do," surprisingly even herself with that admission "Deal with it" he shot her a glare that she ignored and laid her head back to try and sleep. "Sweet dreams Mister Dixon."

"Woman…" he growled but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. She was surprised to feel sleep tugging at her a few minutes later and she surrendered to it thinking that if anyone could watch her back it would Merle. When she was almost asleep she could have sworn she heard a muttered, "Sweet dreams princess."

She woke up hours later, an uncomfortable pain in her wrist wrenching her from sleeping to awake in mere seconds.

"Princess wake the fuck up!" Merle snapped from above her and Allison sat up with a tiny grin at how that abominable nickname was slowly losing meaning for Todd and being claimed by this rough and tumble man. She went to rub her face when she realized her hand was cuffed to the pipe where he had been just yesterday.

"What the fuck Merle?"

"Such vulgar language from a beauty queen… What happened to world peace and no child left hungry?"

Allison gasped and stared at him, "You watched the Miss Texas pageant?" she asked in disbelief remembering her platform that was supposed to take her into the Miss USA pageant as well.

"Nah" he laughed "Your picture and interview were in the paper… they used a bathing suit photo" he added wiggling his eyebrows for her benefit.

Allison laughed and then glared at him again, "So what the fucking fuck is wrong with this picture?" she asked "Oh no wait I'll give you a hint… ITS BECAUSE I'M CUFFED TO THIS FUCKING PIPE" she yelled trying to lunge at him.

"Whoa princess, calm down… I need you to take this letter and give it to my brother." he said placing the paper down by her within reach "I'm leaving" and with that he went to walk away and Allison floundered grabbing the paper.

"You're leaving me here?" she yelled at his back "Cuffed to a fucking pipe with no hope of getting out cause I know you took my damn knife!" he nodded at her with a grim smile.

"That's about right" he offered "But you'll get out… Daryl will come for me; he'll find you and let you out. This city ain't no place for you to be running around and I don't wanna take care of you." He snapped glaring at her. She knew it was the closest he would ever come to saying he didn't want her to get hurt and somehow that sapped all the anger out of her leaving her with only fear.

"What makes you think he's gonna let me out when you ain't here?" she asked hating the slight tremor of fear in her voice.

"He's a good guy… my brother. He'll let you out, just you give him that letter for me okay princess?" And with that he walked away not bothering to turn around as she yelled after him allowing her tears to fall, the fear taking over for the first time since she had left Todd's camp with Rick and Claire. She yelled for him one last time as he started down the ladder and he only offered her a grim smile and a wave before dropping down. She clenched the paper to her chest and screamed loud and long until she couldn't make any more noise and fell into oblivion

* * *

**Rick POV**

He was a complete mess the entire drive back to whatever camp they were headed towards. After Andrea went to get Allison and Merle she had taken so long that eventually he and the rest of the group had made their way to the cube van piling in. When they didn't come back Glen told them to leave and that he would find another car and pick the others up and meet them back at camp. Rick offered to go with but Glen just shook his head and insisted he stay behind. As the man left Rick couldn't help but be worried about Allison, she was left alone on the roof with a redneck asshole just when she got away from a domineering guy.

They finally reached the camp and Rick stumbled out grateful for the deep breaths of air he was able to take finally. The rest of his group wandered out and began hugging loved ones and unloading the supplies they had managed to compile in the van. Another blond woman stepped forward asking for Andrea and Rick explained that she was coming in another car with Glen Merle and his friend Allison.

She smiled gratefully at him before her facial expression became slightly confused and she asked him to follow her. He did with slight confusion of his own until he saw where she was leading him. Right there standing not twenty feet away from him were Lori and Carl, he was sitting on her lap his arms around her neck and a small smile in place.

"Lori? Carl?" he choked out before running forward to sweep them up into his arms tears coating his cheeks as he felt their arms go around him as well squeezing tight. He pulled away all too soon to glance over at a blaring car alarm that was driven into camp. A red sports car pulled in and Glen and Andrea stepped out of it as T-dog and another man opened the hood and pulled something causing the alarm to shut off.

Stepping forward he glanced from Andrea who was hugging her sister to Glen who was distinctly avoiding his gaze.

"Where the hell is Allison?" he asked pulling away from Lori and Carl slightly but his hand was still on Carl's shoulder. "Glen, where is she?" he asked again causing the youths eyes to flit up momentarily before he mumbled something about the roof.

"You what?" Rick yelled wrenching away completely from Lori and Carl. "You left her there with that redneck?" He marched up to Andrea with a glare and only backed away when Lori placed a hand on his shoulder

"Rick I'm sure they had a reason…" She started before he cut her off with a hand

"Yeah I'm sure Andrea did" he snapped, "Did you even try to go get her or did you wait until we left and found Glen telling him they were gone?" he glanced at Glen and he saw the truth of his own wording "You did didn't you? You told him they left and you couldn't get to them and allowed him to drive you back here…"

Rick cut himself off in anger and turned to see another man standing behind Lori with a shocked expression on his face. Shane moved forward with a grin on his face as he threw his arms around Rick and they hugged. Glen walked over then and placed a hand on Ricks shoulder flinching at his glare.

"I didn't know until we were almost here Rick I swear. She said something about the look on Allison's face and by then we were already here or I would have turned around."

Rick nodded and smiled at the younger man telling him it was okay that he didn't blame him but Andrea. Andrea herself came forward then, her sister tagging along both with slightly angered expressions.

"Look I'm sorry." Andrea started then looked at Amy but her sister just glared back and Rick realized Amy was just as aggravated with her sister as he was. "I'm sorry I left them there but I took her bow and-"

"You're telling me that not only did you leave them on that roof but that you took away her only weapon?" Glen asked suddenly turning towards her with a deep glare.

Andrea nodded and had the good sense to look ashamed "But I did chain the door which should stop anything from getting up there."

"Or off the roof." Glen finished his face tight with anger "Good thinking, maybe next time you can just chain her to a rock and drop her in the quarry!"

"Listen" Shane started asserting himself as leader "Andrea what you did was wrong but there's not much we can do about it now, it's okay. What we really need to focus on is the Daryl. Who the hell is going to tell him that y'all left his brother chained to a rooftop?"

"Do we need to tell him anything?" Jacqui asked taking her place at T-dogs side. He looked at her with a glare.

"Of course we do" he snapped as Rick nodded "I'll tell him, I dropped the key to his cuffs."

"I handcuffed him to the roof" Rick said "I'll tell him and anyways it wouldn't even matter if we did have the keys to the cuffs." He glared at Andrea then "We couldn't even get up to him." Lori moved forward and grabbed his arm softly pleading with him not to confront Merle's little brother.

Just then a dirty miniature version of Merle Dixon with a crossbow strapped to his back sauntered into the clearing yelling for his brother. Rick took the lead and marched over to him not caring if anyone followed.

"Daryl?" he asked when he got close

"Maybe, Who're you?" the man asked with a glare

"Rick, Rick Grimes"

"Lori's husband?" he asked a small smirk on his face as he glanced at the woman in question.

"Yes. Look there's been an incident". Rick began stepping closer, "You're brother, Merle? Well he was-"

"What the fuck you do to him?" Daryl snapped pulling out a knife advancing on Rick. Shouts broke out al over the camp and before Rick could say or do anything Shane had Daryl in a headlock yelling for him to drop the knife. "Get off me you pig!"

"Daryl now calm down he's not alone up there and if I remember correctly the person who was left with him can pick locks. Your brother probably isn't even in those cuffs anymore." Rick offered with a small smile. "And I'm gonna get him back."

With that Rick told Shane to let the man go and he went to walk away

"Why the hell you going to get him?" Daryl asked behind him and Rick turned around with a scowl.

"Being honest here? I didn't want to leave him in the first place not him and not the other person they decided to leave with him… I promised I would take care of them and no matter how out of control your brother got, he shouldn't have been left there either."

He spent the next few minutes explaining the events of the day and outlining his plan to the redneck in front of him along with the others around them. It was finally decided that Rick, Daryl, T-dog and Glen would go back to Atlanta to get Merle and Allison back. After a fight with Andrea which had Glen yelling at the tiny blond Rick ordered everyone to cool off before taking the Asian and the blond aside.

"You" he snapped pointing at Andrea "Are not going because of exactly what he said. You are the reason she is stuck up there with that man and she will not take kindly to seeing you again. You'll be damn lucky if that woman doesn't shoot you on sight when I give her, her bow back. Glen stop looking so damn smug you didn't have to be an ass about it, Andrea knows she was wrong." With that he walked back to the fire and sat down glaring until Carl stepped up to him and offered him a hug. Rick sighed and grabbed his son up and held him savoring the feel of the hug. Lori stepped closer and continued to ask him to stay.

"Lori I know I just got here and if Allison wasn't there I might let them go alone… But I told her I would protect her and I can't go back on that." Lori glared at him and snarled sending Carl to bed as she sat next to Rick.

"You could have waited a week before hopping into bed with another woman." she snapped not looking at him. Rick glared at her noting the discomfort in her eyes

"Lori, you do not want to have this conversation" he said softly but with anger "I haven't broken my vows Lori Anne. You have no idea what that woman has been through, I do. And that's exactly why I have to go get her." with that he walked away towards the only other fire up and going, Daryl Dixons.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked gesturing to the log, Daryl nodded and continued to clean his bolts as Rick tried to think of something to say. "I really am sorry about your brother" he offered and again Daryl just nodded "Allison will help him" he continued "She's a good woman she won't let anything happen if she can help it."

"Who is she?" the man asked finally looking up

"Well her name is…"

"No, who is she to you? Why're you going after her?" Daryl amended giving Rick his attention.

"She's a good woman, and I promised I would try and protect her." Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Polaroid's of her and handed it to the man across from him. "Her name is Allison Green. She's been with another group since the beginning but they… well they weren't nice" _There I go being as vague as a victim_ Rick laughed silently accepting the photo back from Daryl. He was about to say something else when a voice stopped him

"Did you say Allison Green? As in Allison Nicole Green from Dallas Texas?" Rick turned to see a teenage male probably around 14-15 standing behind him he was clenching a knife his eyes wide and a little scared.

"Well I never asked her middle name but yes she's from Texas. You know her son?"

The boy nodded and swayed on his feet, both men at the fire snapped up to help him sit down next to Rick.

"What's wrong witchu?" Daryl asked handing the boy a water bottle which he accepted with a shaking hand.

"I just never… Well I mean I thought… Do you know Todd?" He asked looking at Rick

Rick stiffened and assessed the boy again, "How do you know him?" he asked instead of answering

"I'm Brad" the boy offered holding out a hand and Rick shook it still staring waiting for an answer. "Hes my older brother" Rick flinched away from the boy and Brad seemed to notice

"I'm not like him!" he said fast a worried expression on his face "I would never hurt her. Shes been taking care of me since I was little, they'd been together since I was like 4… That's like ten years ya know? And when my mom left and dad died… Ally, she took care of me."

Rick let the boy ramble sensing he needed to get it out but Daryl sat stiffly across the fire his gaze trained on the young boy "She would pick me up from school, made me dinner and lunch most days, helped with homework… Todd was never around always angry. She saved my life twice since the world went to shit. That first day she saved both Todd and me, her and that damn bow"

Brad chuckled his eyes wet as he clenched the knife harder "And then when we found that camp and Todd… changed, he was mean, rough and started hitting me. Ally started being... well you met her" Brad looked for confirmation and Rick nodded "She smuggled anything she could away and hid it in a car in a clearing and then one night she grabbed me and made me leave. She wouldn't come with me but handed me the keys and this."

He was crying now as he lifted a necklace out of his hoodie showing it to Rick, it was plain silver in the shape of a puzzle piece. "She has a necklace of about 6, well now 5 of these pieces and they all fit together in one big piece. She put it in my hand and told me to drive far away and never look back but that I would always have a piece of her…"

Brad broke off with a sob and Rick placed a tentative arm around the boy pulling him close Daryl offered the man a grimace smile of sorts and shrugged. "I wanna go with you" Brad said from Ricks chest and pulled away.

Daryl shook his head "No way kid."

Rick hated to say no but he agreed with Daryl "I know you want to but Allison is gonna need someone to welcome her here. And I think you're the perfect man for the job. You can set up a tent for her and I wont even tell her you're here so she can be surprised okay? I'm sure Carl will help you." Brad nodded absent minded before agreeing and setting off to find Carl to make plans.

"Wasn't expecting that," Rick muttered glancing at Daryl who had gone back to cleaning his crossbow "We're leavin first light tomorrow, I should get some sleep." as he stood he heard a clearing of the throat and turned back to the man who didn't meet his gaze.

"When you get tired of trying to sleep, I'll still be here"

Rick nodded and turned to leave, deciding he liked the younger Dixon much better than his older counterpart. He did try to sleep, took him about three hours before he gave up and made his way back over to Daryl's fire pit. He sat down without asking and glared into the flames.

"How long you known this girl?" Daryl asked suddenly glancing over at Rick

He sighed and offered the man a smile, "About a week." he answered honestly

"Why you care so much then?"

Rick honestly didn't know how to answer him but tried to anyways.

"Shes a good person. I was saved by a friend of hers and she asked me to help save Allison, although now that I think about it we were saving her from herself." Rick laughed thinking of what he had told her that night.

"What were you saving her from?" Daryl asked alternating between cleaning his knife and glaring at the flames.

"Not my story to tell, but I'll tell you this much, if that woman ever puts herself before someone else I'll be damn surprised. You know how Brad said she saved him but stayed?"

Daryl nodded and Rick continued "She stayed so that she could get another person out, the woman who saved me and convinced me to go get Allison with her. And once she got Claire out she stayed because she did want anyone getting hurt if she ran away. She was… Punished for getting those two out." When he finished he looked up and caught Daryl's look of disgust choosing to believe it was for what had happened to her and not at Allison herself. Rick would be damned if anyone looked down on her.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Allison was officially losing her marbles she decided with a giggle. That was the only way to explain the vision in front of her. A man with a crossbow was yelling at her his blue eyes wide with anger, arms jutting out of a sleeveless shirt muscles taunt as he got closer to her. The other men she had met yesterday were all there as well all with serious expressions of shock, anger and a little fear.

_Who knew she was so man deprived they were popping up in her visions?_ That earned her another chuckle as she wrenched her wrist again

"Allison stop moving!" the Rick vision snapped grabbing for her arm

"No no no!" she tutted jerking away from him "Real Rick couldn't even keep a promise to keep me safe, so you mister imaginary can just keep your hands to yourself.' She teased with a grin

"What the hell is her problem?" the man with the crossbow asked lowering it and grabbing for a knife "And where the fuck is Merle, I thought you said you cuffed _**him**_ to the pipe"

"I did!" Rick shouted "I don't know what's happening, Glen hand me a water bottle." Rick stepped closer and sat next to Allison she glared at him wishing she could just go back to sleep.

"Go away" she muttered allowing her head to droop

"Allison Nicole Green you wake up this instant and you drink this damn water!" He said what? He called her what?

"Where'd you learn that name? Real Rick doesn't even know that name?" she was starting to panic wanting nothing more than to drop into oblivion her visions having plagued her ever sense Merle had left her there. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled pushing against him "Just like Merle did, just leave me alone" Allison finished settling a cruel smile on her lips.

"Merle? Where the hell is he?" Crossbow man yelled stepping close with the knife pointed at her

"Unless you're going to use that pigsticker, fuck off Hawkeye," she mumbled the comic book reference slipping out before she could catch it.

The man looked at her with anger before a small smirk appeared on his lips, "Hawkeye had a bow, at least be correct if you're gonna call me a tights wearing superhero sweetness."

"Same difference" Allison scoffed although her frazzled brain was trying to figure out why 'sweetness' struck a chord with her "Bolts, arrows, crossbow, bow… still the silent killer… It's like the cancer of weapons!" she giggled her eyes closed again and she felt sleep tugging at her.

"Yo MockingBird!" Sleeveless man snapped "Drink the damn water before Deputy Do-Right here has a conniption fit."

Allison nodded and allowed Rick to place the water to her lips before she felt warm liquid trickle down her throat.

_Whoa, this is all real… they're really here?_

"I don't see any nun chucks here do you Robin Hood?" her voice was scratchy from her screams and non use but her meaning was picked up as the crossbow man leaned closer to her with a slight leer.

"I don't know she was always good at hidin em… You could have em somewhere." and with that he walked away towards Glen and T-dog who were looking for any clue of Merle.

"He left" Allison whispered to Rick who hadn't left her side "He cuffed me here, took my damn knife and left me" she glared around and her eyes settled on the sleeveless man again. "Who's he?" she asked swinging her eyes back to Rick

"Daryl Dixon, Merle's little brother"

_SHIT_ her mind screamed as she finally figured out the connection with sweetness, _guess I should give him his letter._

"Shit" she muttered out loud reaching out patting Ricks arm "You mind unlocking these Rick?" She gestured to her wrist which was rubbed raw and bleeding from her attempts to wrench it free.

"I don't have the key' Rick admitted and Allison groaned "How'd Merle get out?"

"I let his dumb ass out and then he stole my knife… Couldn't find anything small enough to pick the lock." She scowled glaring over at the ladder where Merle had disappeared. "Looks like you gotta leave me Deputy Do-Right" she was going for flippant but her voice lacked conviction. She allowed herself a laugh at his expression before a shadow loomed over them and she was forced to meet Daryl Dixon's eyes again.

"You want out of those?" he asked simply raising his thumb to his mouth gnawing on the skin. Allison nodded and reached out her hand.

"If I can just borrow your knife I can…" She shrieked slightly as Daryl dropped down and grabbed her wrist. Rick was instantly on alert stiff as Daryl turned her wrist and fiddled with the lock. His hand on her skin didn't cause the usual tremors of fear that normal men's touch did but something was still off. He popped the lock and smoothed his thumb over the blood and red skin where the cuff had lain.

"You might scar," he muttered glancing up at her "Have to get something on that soon to make sure it doesn't."

Allison waved a hand in his direction, "Just add it to the others" she said cryptically before she could stop herself and stood swaying slightly, Glen rushed forward to help her but she flinched away landing on her ass with a groan. She felt bad when she glanced up and saw the hurt look flash over the mans face and she steeled herself before holding up her hand silently asking for his help up even though they both knew she didn't need it. Glen grinned as he pulled her up resting a hand on her arm to make sure her dizziness had passed.

Rick was next to her again a hand placed at the small of her back before he even thought twice about it and she pulled away with a whimper of pain. Those last 'wings' hadn't healed quite yet. He mumbled an apology and went over to talk to the rest of the men as Glen stayed by her side.

"I'm glad you're okay." he admitted with a smile "I was worried when Andrea told me she left you stuck up here with him." She grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder

"You should have been worried about him; I scared him halfway to Kentucky last night." She teased wanting to make Glens guilt for god knows what go away. Rubbing his shoulder she walked forward to the group just as Daryl was cussing up one side and down the other about not leavin his brother.

"He said he didn't want you to go after him." Allison admitted quietly when she got close enough flinching when Daryl's glare turned on her. "Well he did dammit don't go being pissed at me!" with a huff she went to stomp away when a warm calloused hand closed around her wrist causing her to wrench away pulling at her already injured wrist. She looked back to see the redneck her anger was aimed at holding her and he offered her a small smile of apology.

"We need to get moving" Rick said suddenly "It took us way longer than we thought it would to get up here and were losing light fast. When we need more supplies we can come get the guns." And just like that everyone was nodding except for Allison and Daryl.

_Since when is Rick their leader or something?_ Allison wondered as the other three left her and Daryl staring down at the alleyway Merle had left. _What else have I missed?_

"I'm sorry about your brother" she offered quietly "If I'da known he was gonna up and leave I woulda left him cuffed. Come to think of it that mighta been the more fun option." She grinned but then immediately felt bad when Daryl swung his eyes to hers that is until he grinned himself.

"He get on your nerves?" he asked his lips losing the smile but a small smirk stayed in place

"No" Allison answered truthfully, "I really liked him. I hope you find him and we get to continue the screwed up friendship we formed, or at least I thought we formed." She grumbled running her thumb over her wrist.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Allison was a weird combination of things Daryl decided. One minute she seemed like she would bite your head off, another she was a sweet little southern belle then the very next she was cracking a joke at your expense daring you not to laugh with her. She was beautiful, a bonafide babe as Merle would say and no doubt a beauty queen in her days, but at the same time really down to earth, enough to tease with Glen and reference comic accent was like sweet honey whiskey to his ears and he realized how much he missed talking to someone with a pronounced accent like him and his brother.

Taking head on the way down the stairs he allowed himself to think about her a little more. She had seemed serious when she said she like his brother and hoped they found him. No he thought with a shake of his head hope I found him. He wasn't sure what Merle had said to her last night but it had apparently made an impression; a good one.

He thought back to the moment Rick had handed her the bow and arrows back and grinned in spite of himself. She had been like a damn kid on Christmas morning her grin splitting her face in two and her eyes dancing with delight but Daryl noticed she didn't hug him and she had flinched away from anyone trying to touch her. Whatever had happened to her at that other camp was bad; no wonder that Brad kid was so torn up by leavin her there.

When they got out on the street he noticed that Allison placed herself in front of Glen and Rick pulling her bow taunt and sighting for every little noise. If she was as good at shootin as she was at listening shed be a damn good shot he decided making his way over to where they had left their van and allowed everyone to get in before throwing himself in as well and finally lowering his crossbow. The van started and he looked over to see that Allison had yet to release her tension on her bow. Walking closer he stooped down trying to look her in the eye

"You gonna let that go?" he asked pointing towards her arrow "Gonna be kinda hard to stay on your feet with that pulled and I'd rather you not shoot me when you fall."

Rick glared at him for his attitude and Daryl rolled his eyes skyward at the man. You'd think she was his wife or daughter the way he was protective of her but Daryl knew something was off she was way too damn tense about the van and he wasn't about to coddle her. Reaching for her hand he was surprised when she allowed him to bring her arms back together effectively releasing the tension. He unknocked her arrow and slipped it into her quiver then stepped a few feet away allowing Rick to coax her into a sitting position.

"Where'd you get this van?" Allison whispered to Rick but he explained they had already had it when he left with them. She voiced the question to the group and T-dog was the one who answered

"We found it the day you got left here. It had a full tank and its good for supply runs." The van pulled out and started down the roads when T-dog finished his explanation and Allison shot up to her feet looking around wildly.

"What the hells your problem?" Daryl hissed as she stumbled around unable to get her footing her eyes half crazed as she stared at the inside walls of the van.

"Rick?" She asked her voice a tiny whine "This is their van… Todd came after me, he must have followed us into the city you gotta let me out, he can't follow you back to that camp just let me out and everything will be okay, no one will get hurt, I can take it just let me out!" Daryl couldn't keep up with her rambling but as he watched Rick's facial expression he realized that this was very real and huge danger; whoever this Todd guy was he was bad news.

"Allison I'm not letting you out so just sit down!" Rick snapped grabbing for her but she took off for the door trying to pry it open. The van swerved and she was thrown against the wall her back hitting first and she cried out holding her back. She reached for the door again but Daryl had had enough. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she was gonna get them killed if she opened that damn door.

Reaching over he thread his fingers into her belt loops and pulled her down until she was sitting in between his legs. He kept his hold on her pants even as she struggled and eventually started to cry. He looked to Rick for help and the man just shrugged not knowing what to do anymore than Daryl.

"Please" Allison tried one more time looking over her shoulder at him "I can't let anyone get hurt because of me."

Ricks words from last night floated around in his head then, "She didn't want anyone getting hurt if she ran away." _was this Todd man the person she thought was going to hurt people if she got away? Why was she so terrified of him? Would she really just sacrifice herself for them? _

_Yes_ Daryl decided to the last question _her expression and Ricks words about her last night convinced him that yes she would certainly give herself up if it meant she was protecting others._

"We're not letting you go so just shut up" He snapped feeling a little bad as her expression went from pleading to scared yet again."We promised someone we'd bring you back and I don't feel like disappointing them, do you Rick?" he turned his head to the man just as Allison did and caught Ricks grin.

"You know Daryl, I am way more terrified of disappointing them than I am of Todd." Rick responded his smile now aimed at Allison as that last bit had been for her benefit. The whole way back Glen kept checking for following cars at Allison's insistence but found none.

She kept trying to squirm away but Daryl was not letting his grip go afraid she would throw herself out of the car the moment he did. With the front windows open so they had fresh air back there suddenly he picked up screaming and shifted slightly. Allison must have heard it too because her body became even more ridged as she looked towards the windows.

"Shit" they heard Glen mutter in the drivers seat and he raced out and to the back door throwing it open, "We got walkers" he snapped in a rushed voice before taking off towards their camp with his baseball bat drawn. Rick and T-dog were right behind him and Daryl made sure Allison was following before he took off as well. There were about fifteen walkers milling around camp as Andrea, Amy, Shane and Lori tried to fight them off.

_They're doing a piss poor job of it too_ Daryl decided as he took out two and turned to a third before an arrow imbedded itself into its skull and he turned to see Allison with a slight grin on her face. She knocked another arrow and turned letting it fly and Daryl continued to take down the dead that T-dog and Glen didn't get to. When it was all said and done with minimal damage to camp and no bites or scratches Daryl looked around counting his bolts and then doing another sweep counted arrows.

_Damn_ he hummed appreciatively she had taken out seven of the fifteen walkers that had been there, even he had only gotten to four before everything was quite. He started to walk around grabbing his bolts when he felt eyes on him turning slightly he saw Allison looking at him with an odd expression before she offered him a nod.

_What the hell?_ He thought before bobbing his head back at her and collecting the rest of his bolts and a few of her arrows.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Allison looked around the camp as everyone hugged their loved ones. Rick was wrapped in his wife and sons arms, Andrea was hugging Amy, Shane Glen and Dale were patting one another on the back and she was searching for her arrows to pull them. She turned and caught Daryl's eye and saw he was doing the same, his foot on the skull of a walker he was pulling his bolt from. She offered him a nod and he returned it after some hesitation.

"Allison!?" she heard and turned towards her name but she saw no one, Rick was still hugging his family and no one else would call her name like that. "Ally? Where is she Rick!? You promised!" Allison looked back to Daryl confused and she watched a small smirk appear as he pointed over her shoulder. There in all his teenage glory stood Brad, Todd's younger brother. He was marching right up to Rick with a glare and a sinister looking knife.

A sob caught in her throat as a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around pulling her bow only to meet a certain Dixons wide eyes.

"No harm meant, damn woman why're you so skittish. I just thought you might want to stop him before he kills Deputy Do-Right over there." He explained before pushing three of her arrows into her hand.

Allison released the tension in her bow and placed it on the ground, reaching upwards she placed two fingers between her lips ignoring the raised eyebrow from Glen and let out two short shrill blasts.

"Bradely Michael James!" She barked placing a hand on her cocked hip "What did I tell you about playing with knives?" She watched his expression change from anger to pure and utter joy as he dropped the knife he had been waving at Rick and took off towards her. His long legs ate up the distance between them like it was nothing and he threw himself to his knees and crashed into her his arms wrapping around her waist and burying his face in her hip. She only winced once as his arms pressed against the bottom wounds and no doubt ripped them open but she couldn't bring herself to care. She placed a hand on his head and the other on his shoulder holding him tight. Sinking to her knees she wrapped her arms around Brad and pushed his face into the crook of her neck. She felt the tears a moment later as he squeezed her tighter.

"I thought I'd never see you again." he whispered his breath hitching she wove her fingers into his hair and rubbed circles in between his shoulder blades, the only surefire way to calm him down and seconds later she felt him go almost lax except for his tight arms.

"Brad, I want to see you, let me go a little." she pleaded quietly pulling away from him, he clutched her tighter but then slowly let her ease back out of his arms and she picked up his head smoothing away the tear tracks knowing she was making some of her own, her tears trailing down onto her chest.

"Brad… I'm so… How...? Are you?" She couldn't seem to finish a sentence as she smiled down at him. Reaching forward she fingered the chain around his neck pulling it out and she bit down on her bottom lip. "You kept it?" she asked rubbing her finger over the shape and pulling out her own pieces

Brad nodded covering her fingers with his own, "Of course… You saved me Ally, more than once and even before this damn world went to shit. Only a walker bite would have made me give this thing up and we both know that's not fucking happening."

"Language!" she admonished softly

"Like I didn't learn it from you?" he teased moving close to hug her again. "I'm so happy" he whispered into her shoulder as he took a shuddering breath.

"Me too Brad, me too"

"How'd you get away?"

She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his temple, "I'll tell you all about it later okay bud?" he nodded and stood holding out a hand to her and helping her up. They walked hand in hand over to the now forming group and she caught first Daryls then Ricks eyes

"This who you didn't want to disappoint?" she asked as Brad wove an arm around her waist, Daryl nodded before beginning to gnaw on his thumb while Rick beamed at her as he also nodded.

* * *

**_Big thanks to Amaya Dixon, Bokormen, The Wind Whispers To Me, and golden-priestess for the follows and also Ruckyourworld and animefangirl0219 for the favorites! _**

**_Now if I could just get a review *winkwink* I'd be the happiest girl ever ;)_**


	3. Settling in and Rocking the Boat

_Firstly I would like to say SORRY for going away for so long. I am a graduating senior in college and so this semester got a little crazy. If any of you are returning readers welcome back! If you are new welcome!_

* * *

**Allison POV**

Once things had settled down enough they all sat down and Allison was introduced to the rest of the group. She waved politely to Ed, Carol and Sophia sent a smile towards Amy and Dale and was swept in a hug by Lori the woman thanking her profusely for helping her husband get there. Carl smiled and placed a hand on her hip saying any friend of Brads was one of his. Shane was the wild card with her. He looked at her with confusion and distrust in his eyes not coming close enough to actually shake her outstretched hand.

Allison shrugged and sat down sandwiched between Brad and Rick, Carl sitting right between Rick and Allison's knees. Everyone wanted to talk about what to do next and if they wanted to leave due to the walkers that had showed up.

"I think we should stay." Lori piped up holding Rick's hand "Give these two a chance to rest and it turned out okay in the end. And now we have two more great shots." She smiled at Rick and Allison, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I think we should leave" Shane said suddenly "Too close a call today and if they hadn't made it back we wouldn't have been so lucky."

"I ain't leavin" Daryl muttered before walking away apparently having said all he had to say on the matter.

"He won't leave without at least trying to find Merle." Carol spoke up earning a glare from her husband. Allison pondered that for a moment, _How well did this woman know the younger Dixon?_

"Can I suggest something?" Allison asked raising her hand causing Rick to chuckle at her and motion for her to go ahead "Well, this is the first major attack right?' seeing the nods she continued, "I think y'all should stay. Give Merle a chance to find his way back, go get those guns that Rick left behind and keep resting up before moving on." She looked around and realized that most of the group members were nodding in agreement and a few even sported smiles.

"I hope Dixon never makes it back…" Andrea murmured from across the fire and Allison felt herself get stiff with anger but both Brad and Rick placed soothing hands on her shoulders to keep her sitting. She shook them off with a growl and a well placed glare aimed at the persnickety blond.

"Everyone deserves a chance at survival." Allison shot out before standing and walking away towards the tent that Brad had set up for her. She was sidetracked on way as she passed the Dixon camp,

"Why you like him so much?" The younger Dixon snapped from his seat at his fire once again running his rag over the obviously clean bolts. _Must be a nervous thing,_ Allison decided

"Oh don't get me wrong" she started offering him as smirk "Your brothers an asshole, but he's a good guy." Daryl grunted in obvious disbelief and Allison chuckled "He is. Plus I don't like blondie very much." She finished with a bright smile and turned to continue on her original path.

"You could stay" he offered softly "If'n you don't wanna go to sleep…" His face looked troubled like he couldn't believe he had just offered that. Allison nodded and came to sit across from him not exactly sure why but she did. A few minutes in silence before Allison felt the need to break it but Daryl beat her to it.

"Where're you from? You look familiar." he rushed out again his face taking on a look of confusion like he just didn't understand why he kept talking.

"Texas" she laughed "Born and raised in a small town outside of Dallas. Ever been?" Daryl shook his head and Allison grinned suddenly, "Well maybe you saw my picture in the paper like your brother."

Daryls head snapped up and studied her face for a moment before realization crossed his own. Allison didn't feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny, didn't really feel anything but she could sense his gaze slid over her face starting at the top of her head and sliding down her eyes to her cheekbones and resting on her lips before dropping off completely.

"Miss Texas" he whispered softly and Allison nodded not entirely comfortable with the gentle smile that coasted her lips at the memories. _You are not that woman anymore, no one will ever want you again._ She reminded herself with a slight shake. Just then Brad came over calling her name softly.

"Over here" she answered turning her smile onto him so happy that she was able to see him again. Brad hovered just a few feet away before Allison waved him over. He picked his way dragging his feet softly before finally settling down next to her his entire body aligned with hers.

"I think we're going to stay for a little bit" Brad said softly glancing at Daryl almost seeming scared of him. "Besides Shane and Andrea everyone agreed with you that we should give Merle a chance to come back and we should make at least one more trip to Atlanta to get Ricks bag of guns." Allison smiled thankful that they would be taking her suggestion. _They needed those guns, they also needed to train more people to shoot._

"Guns wont do much good if they don't learn how to shoot" Daryl mumbled reading her mind. Allison laughed softly and nodded her head before Brad relaxed placing his head in her lap. She took the hint and starred running her fingers through his unruly mop, his favorite way to be put to sleep.

After just a few minutes Brad started to slip off to sleep, one mumbled "Don't stop, don't leave." was pushed out before he finally drifted off completely. She continued to play with his hair having missed this just as much as he had.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Watching her with Brad he was confused. _One minute she was so angry and hard and the next she was smiling softly while taking care of the young boy. Which one was she really?_ He just couldn't picture her as being this angry, great shot woman before the world went to shit. He watched her as she continued to pet the boy a small smile stretching her lips.

"He special?" Daryl asked nodding towards Brad

"More than I could explain," she said softly her fingers working while the boy slept on.

Daryl watched her across the fire pit and pulled his thumb up to bite the skin there. _She was amazing with the kid._ Since Daryl had known him he was always angry but since Allison had come back into his life even just this one day he had calmed down and started to talk more to everyone. Before today he would have never come over to Daryls fire pit. He paid more attention to everything going on in camp, more often than not where Allison was at all moments.

It made Daryl think she had been a handful even before the end of the world. Brad was constantly checking on her and keeping tabs and it was still only the first day, Daryl was almost certain it would continue if not get worse. Where ever she went his eyes followed and whenever she slipped out of his sight he was a ball of nerves until he saw her again. Daryl couldn't quite place it and now his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Why's he always worried about you?" he asked glancing at the woman again as she rubbed the teenagers back. "It's like if you're not in his sight you're in automatic trouble."

"Rick tell you anything about where I was before I met him?" she asked not stopping her ministrations on Brads back. When Daryl shook his head she sighed, "Well, I was with Brad and…. My.. Uh my fiancé."

_Holy shit she has a fiancé?_

"His name is Todd,"

_Wait the Todd that she was terrified of finding her just earlier that day? What the hell is going on?_

"He's Brad's older brother. I helped take care of Brad since he was a kid."

"He said you were like his mom" Daryl offered with a smirk

"Well I'd like to think I tried, I think I mighta been more like an authoritative older sister." She admitted glancing down again "Anyways, when the dead started walking again we all left together and found a camp… They weren't very accepting of new people but Todd found a loophole." she laughed bitterly "Brad hated it but said nothing for about a week, then he started arguing and Todd… well Todd got mean. He wasn't used to us arguing with him. We'd been dating for about ten years on and off. I was… well I was a stereotypical southern belle just looking for a man, I didn't… I wasn't supposed to have an opinion and I used to think that was okay."

Allison looked up at Daryl and he averted his gaze feeling her eyes on him. Now some things were starting to make sense but her story gave him more questions than it answered.

"Your brother actually pointed it out; he knew I was a beauty queen." She laughed and Daryl looked over confused by her almost fond expression when talking about his brother "I got in his face about some guy he was talking about, something about a guy with scars across his back and chest being ruined." Daryl was thankful for the darkness as he felt his cheeks warm; _his brother had been talking about him_. "I told him that man wasn't ruined" she said softly with a smile, "That scars don't ruin people and then I showed him… well let's just say I put him in his place."

She made a surprised sound and dug in her pocket pulling out what looked like paper and held it out to Daryl. He closed his hand around it as she was explaining "He told me to give this to you when he cuffed me to the damn roof." Daryl's hand shook as he placed the paper in his pocket vowing to read it the first chance he got. Allison bent to whisper in Brad's ear and Daryl cleared his throat

"You didn't answer the question." he observed making eye contact for a small moment.

"Brad knew about what his brother was doing… whenever I wasn't with Brad I was with Todd… and usually in trouble." And with that she woke Brad up and half walked half lead the boy to the tent Brad insisted they share.

Daryl reached into his pocket ripping out the letter and sighing at his brothers sloppy tight script as he began to read.

**Little brother I'm sorry but I can't stay. I'm no use to anyone right now trying to get over this, not even you. I cant belong there even if I wanted to and I fucking don't. The girl whose gonna give this to ya, trust her shes good people. If she ever asks you why you think I left her there cuffed give her the other piece of paper. I like her Daryl shes a good woman, and a bonafide babe! Daryl could imagine his brothers chuckle as he wrote that line and smiled himself Be careful and look out for her, yeah yeah yeah I know us Dixons don't care about anyone but ourselves and if she turns out to not be good you can forget I ever said it, or wrote it. But I think shes good but shes gonna need some help. I cant tell you exactly but if you ever figure it out little brother… there was another line but it was crossed out in heavy ink if that man ever comes after her you kill him Daryl. You kill him before he has a chance to get her. I know I never said it, I never say it, but I love you little brother. We'll see each other again just you wait.**

Daryl shook his head and pushed out a bitter laugh picking up his bolts and continuing to clean them. He had a few more hours before his watch but he didn't feel sleep coming on anytime soon. The time passed quickly for him and then he was climbing up the Rv's ladder sending Dale down to sleep with a grunt. Taking the folding chair seat he swept his eyes over the camp taking in Lori and Shane sneaking away once again, _did they really not know anyone on watch could see them_?

He felt a little bad for Rick but then decided it was none of his business. Shifting his eyes he saw Ed grab his daughter Sophia in a vice grip half dragging her towards her mother his face angry as always. Daryl shook himself not for the first time stopping himself from killing the man. From experience Daryl could see the signs like neon bar signs directing him to salvation. He felt for the tiny girl and Carol but he didn't know how to help if they wouldn't ask for it.

A tent door opening had his eyes snapping overt to Brad and now Allison's tent as she slipped out dressed in all black and her bow slung across her back. He didn't spare the RV a glance as she slipped around the tent and blended into the night along the tree line. Standing he slipped to the edge of the RV his eyes searching for her movement as she slipped off towards the quarry. Hoping down the ladder he walked over to Rick who was still at he fire pit placing a quite hand on the mans shoulder and motioning for him to follow.

"Allison snuck off towards the quarry by herself. You don't think she'd leave because of the van do you?"

Rick's face passed through fear then suddenly he seemed to understand.

"Daryl, I can't tell you why but she needs to be alone and she's not running. Keep an eye out she'll be back in a few" and with that Rick walked back to the fire pit sitting down with his son once again. Daryl forced himself back up the ladder angry that her friend didn't want to go after her.

_How the hell did he know what she was doing? Was she okay by herself? Why the hell do I care?_ Daryl growled in anger. He climbed back up to the lookout and paced. He waited about another twenty minutes before making the decision to go after her. As he stomped to the ladder to yet again go back down he saw a flash of movement along the trees. It was too fast to be a walker and when he looked closer he caught the flash of a bow and breathed a sigh of relief.

As Allison slipped to the door he watched her glance up noticing he was glaring down at her tent. He turned at stalked back to the seat plopping down and laying his crossbow on his knees, sighing he ran a hand down his face gnawing on his thumb. He liked Allison, she was a good person and Merle obviously liked her too, but Daryl had a feeling Allison was going to bring a whole lot of questions with her and not a lot of answers.

He sat there for about twenty minutes when he heard someone coming up the ladder obviously making noise to warn him. He saw Allison's head pop up and quickly averted his gaze sweeping it over camp and paying her no attention. When she had moved closer to him it was harder but he continued to ignore her, his gaze riveted on the tiny tents.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered standing next to him "Figured I could help keep watch? If not I can go talk to Rick, or maybe I could try and sleep again I don't want to bother you." She was rambling but didn't seem to notice it. Daryl did and he was fighting back a smile at the thought that he was making a former beauty queen nervous. Finally he grunted and motioned for her to take the chair to end her words. "No I'll just sit on the ledge if that's okay"

He nodded and sat back down watching as she pulled her bow off her back and set it across her knees mimicking his position with his crossbow. He watched as she took deep breaths obviously calming herself before glancing around camp. They sat in silence for hours until his shift was about to be over. Standing and stretching he walked over to Allison nudging her lower back with his boot unprepared for her gasp or cry that almost sounded like pain as she twisted around her hand going for the knife strapped to her thigh. Daryl leapt back hands going up and wide and she stood eyes dark and shadowed.

"Sorry" he muttered before turning and hightailing it to the ladder throwing himself down it his long legs taking up the distance to the ground easily.

"Daryl wait!" he heard above him and as he turned Allison slipped down the ladder two rungs at a time until she came to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry" she blurted out running a hand through her still wet hair "I have a, uh, cut on my back, fell on a rock down at the quarry and when you nudged my back I just freaked." she explained and Daryl felt bad for only a few moments before he started to turn suspicious.

Her explanation had sounded eerily like the excuses he would give his friends when he couldn't take off his shirt for whatever reason. That's what they were, excuses hiding something, and Miss Allison Nicole Green was definitely hiding something, multiple something's if Daryl had to hazard a guess.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to figure them out or help her bury them.

Merle's words came back to him in a rush **"****If that man ever comes after her you kill him Daryl. You kill him before he has a chance to get her"**

_Could this secret be connected to the man that Merle was warning about?_

* * *

**Allison POV**

Over the next two weeks Rick and Allison settled in with the group. After a tense argument with Andrea the day after she got back from Atlanta, Allison avoided her at all costs. She smirked at the memory of that day, she had seen Andrea coming towards her but chose to acknowledge her so to avoid another fight but Andrea refused to be ignored laying a hand on Allison's back not ready for the woman's growl as she spun around and drew her bow.

Just like that they had every ones attention in camp. Allison was thankful it was only Rick, Glen and Daryl.

"Oh so you really are going to shoot me?" Andrea snapped drawing Allison's attention back to her. Allison glared at he woman but didn't miss the tremble of fear that went through her. Allison lowered her bow with a smirk.

"You're not worth it" she spat before turning to walk away. Just as she was priding herself on walking away Andrea tried to have last word.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" she yelled at Allison retreating back "all bark and no bite!"

Allison stiffened her shoulders and turned opening her mouth to respond when Daryl beat her to it.

"If she wanted to shoot you she had plenty of shots that day when the walkers got here." he growled from his fire pit. "She was here for ten minutes and took out seven walkers. One of those arrows could have easily been for you blondie" Allison smiled and went to start walking again but it appeared her defenders weren't done yet.

"Andrea get over whatever this is" glen snapped from his post on top of the RV "And do it soon before you make us all choose sides in a war that has no place in the one we're already in."

_Pretty wise even for Glen,_ Alison laughed in remembrance continuing her path to the quarry. Since that day the two women had a shaky agreement based on avoidance and civility. No words were exchanged but anyone looking could still see the discomfort boiling under the surface. Allison shook away the anger opening up her senses to listen around her. As she got closer to the quarry she heard sharp whimpering cries near the biggest bolder positioned around the water.

Pulling her knife she shifted on light feet until she could peek around and was startled when she spotted Sophia, Carol and Ed's daughter laying in a ball tears streaming down her face as she trembled

_Shit_ Allison hissed silently wanting nothing more than to pretend like she handn't seen anything but knowing she could never do that. Easing forward she sheathed her knife and kneeled a few feet away from the tiny child

"Sophia, hun are you okay?" She whispered softly making only slighting closer before plopping down not moving a muscle "Sophia? I wont hurt you" Allison cooed using her '_Brad voice_' as Todd always called it.

Allison sat still waiting for Sophia to acknowledge her not wanting to terrify the younger girl. She sat and let her mind wander over the last two weeks they had been heaven inside of an all encompassing hell. She kept waiting for Todd to show up and rip her away from this new place. The van that they had taken was without a doubt belonging to Todd's group. She wasn't sure when it got there but she knew she was terrified of him finding this group. He would kill all her new friends and there was little she could do to stop him.

As she had been lost in thought Sophia had sat up moving slowly closer the longer Allison sat in silence. The older woman's eyes flicked over the busted lip and up to the small gash at the young girls temple. She steeled herself to not leap to conclusions but Allison's mind went straight to the girls father. It was a sort of unspoken agreement at the camp that no on talked about what Ed was doing to his wife and child. The bruises got explained away with a soft smile and blood washed clean with a little water. Allison didn't agree but also didn't want to rock the boat.

"Sophia are you okay?" she asked again holding out a hand. The young girl shook her head placing her hand in the larger on holding on for dear life. The tears coming stronger now she launched herself at Allison clinging to her like a life preserver in a storm. Allison cooed and stroked the girls back for once her own discomfort over being touched completely forgotten. The tremors rescinded as she hugged the girl back whispering incoherent words of encouragement.

"No one has asked me that in a long time" the little girl whispered pulling away but not moving out of Allison's arms. At her tiny admission Allison chocked back a sob of outrage and knew suddenly she would do anything to save this girl. Reaching for her bag she pulled out her rag and alcohol soothing the girl in her lap as she cleaned her lip and the cut. Eyeing it she decided it would be fine with some tape and as she smoothed it over she smiled down and told Sophia how good she had done. Sophia offered her a small smile and the two of them moved hand in hand back towards camp. Allison recognized her overstep the minute Ed came barreling towards them.

"What the hell are you doing with my kid?" he yelled wrenching Sophia away and pushing her roughly towards her mother.

"I was helping her" Allison responded schooling her face and voice into a bored drawl. Stepping to the side she held in her anger not wanting to make the incident worse for Sophia and turned towards her tent. she didn't look back as Ed shouted at her, afraid of losing her composure and doing something she might regret.

When she was priding herself on yet again walking away from a fight she felt a sharp pain across her back, the pain came again and Allison felt her knees buckle. She fell to her knees scrambling forward before turning around and looking for her attacker. Ed stood there a smirk riding high on his lips as he rolled his belt in between his hands. Allison glared at the offending garment and then slid her glare up the man who obviously thought he had won the argument.

Reaching for her knife she bared her teeth, "Think you're a big man for attacking a woman with her back turned Ed? Try it when I'm paying attention" she taunted crouching despite the pain that told her his two hits had opened up at least a couple cuts on her back.

"Maybe no one else will stand up to you Ed but I'm done ignoring it. Touch me again and this" she laughed motioning with her knife "Will imbed itself so far into your skull it will come out the back." and with that she stood up and dropped her arms but kept eye contact breathing deeply as a rivulet of blood worked its way down her lower back.

"Was that a threat?" Ed asked stepping closer

"No Ed. It was a promise. And for that matter it goes for Sophia and Carol as well. Hands off!"

"You bitch!" he yelled stepping forward into Shane who had been waiting on the sidelines

"Back off Ed" Shane warned his hands holding the older man at bay. Allison left Shane to deal with the asshole and made her way over to her tent finally. She was standing just outside when Brad slammed into her side holding her tight. _Damn you Ed,_ she swore as Brad's arms clenched her reopened cuts Allison grumbled prying at Brad's arms asking what was wrong

"You cant do that!" Brad insisted angrily "You cant take people on like that!" She felt a glare on her back as she looked around listening to Brad continue to yell at her.

She finally caught eyes with the younger Dixon one tent over and glared "what?" she asked in exasperation but all he did was shake his head with a small smirk. She placed her hands on Brads arm and calmed him down saying she didn't plan on doing anything to piss Ed off ever again and once Brad seemed settled he took his arms away from her waist and turned to walk away when Allison heard his slight gasp.

Turning around slowly he held up his sleeve towards her, the light blue marred purple with blood. Allison's mind couldn't catch up as at first, she was terrified he had been hurt but as he walked closer to her again she reached a hand behind her and touched the wet fabric fingers coming away with deep red.

"Fuck!" She hissed reaching for her bag and looking around for Rick. Brad was next to her his expression a mix of fury and concern as he looked around camp no doubt searching for Ed. "Brad?" she asked but he didn't seem to hear her "Bradley! I need to you find Rick." She snapped placing a hand on his arms "Tell him that I need him now!"

Brad seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in taking off hopefully in search of Rick this time. Allison pulled out her medical supplies and waited as a shadow loomed over her slightly.

"I can help patch you up…" Shane mumbled shifting awkwardly on his feet so high above her.

"It's fine Shane, I'll just wait for Rick. Thank you for stepping in though, I appreciate it." She said fast wanting to change the subject as she saw Brad coming back to her with Rick in tow. Shane nodded his eyes shadowed and slightly troubled as he moved to make room for the two intruding men.

"Allison what happened?" Rick asked when he got near enough.

"Ed hit-"

"I pissed off someone I shouldn't have" Allison interrupted Brad placing a hand on his shoulder "I just need you to patch me up" She tried for an unaffected grin but could tell it didn't go over very well. Rick nodded in understanding reaching out and taking the supplies from her and motioned towards her tent. Brad went to follow but Shane obviously having caught on quickly grabbed his shoulder and asked him to help him out.

Allison sent thankful eyes to the taller man earning a nod as he led Brad further away. She didn't miss the red hot glare that slid over her as she walked to her tent Rick following behind but she sure ignored it.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Years of hits, years of patching up and he knew without a doubt that two hits of a belt would not cause that much blood. As he watched Allison sooth Brad and refuse Shane's help he realized that Rick and she were hiding something. Maybe not anything huge but something nonetheless.

Thinking for a moment after they disappeared into her tent he remembered that night a couple weeks ago when she had flipped out and fed him some bullshit line about a scrap on her back, maybe she did have a cut that would explain the bleeding if Ed's belt reopened the wound.

Daryl growled frustration creeping into his head as he stared at the tent waiting for one or both of them to come out. Shane was obviously in on the secret judging by the way he had led Brad away distracting him from helping Allison. Daryl picked up his bow thinking that bagging the deer he'd been tracking would help him get rid of some of this anger and unease he was feeling.

Setting off into the woods he nodded to Shane and Glen on his way out before slipping silently into the only place he truly belonged. Stepping around the trail that he was following he listened as a few twigs snapped to his left the deer he'd been tracking was miraculously standing right there.

_I wanted to get out of camp for awhile this is too damn easy_ he grumbled to himself before making a snap decision and flinching towards his prey watching with a feral grin as it took of running leaving another trail for him to follow. Today was going to be a good day no matter what he needed to do to make it that way.

* * *

**Allison POV**

As Rick cleaned her back and berated her for picking a fight she tried her hardest to ignore him. Finally she got sick of it and turned upsetting his work.

"Are you serious Rick? They need our help! Why do we continue to allow him to beat and do god knows what else to his wife and child?" She locked eyes with him and tried to make him understand with just her facial expression.

Rick sighed and set down the cotton swap stained pink, "Allison it's none of our business-

"Just get out!" she snapped finally reaching for the gauze but he snatched it away with a glare.

"Allison-"

"No Rick, I cannot sit by and let that little girl be abused. I won't pick a fight with him but I won't ignore it anymore either!"

Rick sighed and turned her around not phased by her flinch when he had touched her "I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" he asked with an agitated sigh taping down the fresh gauze

Allison smiled into her arms and nodded, "Yeah I'd say that's about the best" she admitted turning around and pulling her shirt on.

"So what are you going to tell Brad?" Rick asked his expression worried as he sat back on his heels taking up Allison smiled at him with an unsteady expression.

"I don't really know" she admitted "I doubt he'll buy it if I tell him Ed's two hits did it, but I don't want him to know what his brother did. Todd's an ass for sure but… I just don't want to ruin what little good view of him Brad still has left." Rick nodded like he understood

"Are you sure he has any good view of him left?"

Allison shook her head sighing, "No I'm not." she admitted "But if he does, I'm not going to be the one to take it away from him."

Turning away she went to go outside sighing as Brad settled himself next to her and she resigned herself to her guard dog not really minding all that much. Walking to the RV she climbed the ladder only wincing slightly at the pain in her back.

Settling herself down on the edge she placed her cross bow on her lap and waited for Brad to join her. As he sat down Rick climbed the ladder and took the folding chair nodding at Allison in support.

"Ally? Did Ed make you bleed?" Allison sucked in a breath, sometimes it was so easy to forget that Brad was still only 15 years old. He had always been grown up for his age and this world was shredding his last young years.

"Truthfully?" Allison sighed "Yes, but I had the cuts there before. Ed just opened them up." She explained pulling out the polariod of her back, the one that showed her wings halfway done. Glancing back at Rick again she locked eyes with him before handing the photo to Brad. He stared at it for a few moments before silently handing it back. Allison wanted to let him work through his feelings but found herself needing him to say something.

"Brad?" Rick questioned behind them softly.

One of the only people she had ever cared about turned towards her slowly, in his eyes she saw a depth of emotions playing out. Rage, sorrow, confusion but also extreme clarity. She could see he already knew what had happened but he was going to ask anyways.

"He did it, didn't he?" Brad asked softly, "Todd did that to you and when Ed hit you..." Brad cut off suddenly his eyes going wide, "YOU DIDN'T COME WITH ME!" he suddenly yelled "HE GAVE YOU SOME OF THOSE AS PUNISHMENT FOR GETTING ME OUT?!" Allison saw him heaping blame on himself and snapped grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"BRADLEY!" She snapped trying to make sure he was paying attention, "Do not, blame yourself. I would do it all over again if I had to. I love you and I would give anything to protect you. Anything."

Tears streaming down both of their faces Allison pulled Brad towards her with a jerk. "You are the little brother I never knew I wanted and the only person that matters to me." She whispered into his hair, "Don't ever think anything else."

"I love you Ally"

"Love you more."

* * *

**Next we go back to Atlanta for the dropped gun bag and run into some old... friends :)**


	4. Between a Dixon and a Hard Place

**Allison POV**

Things had been relatively quite since her showdown with Ed. She kept to herself only really allowing Rick or Brad near her for long periods of time, but she was always watching and she made sure that Ed saw that she was watching. No mysterious bruises or cuts showed up on either Sophia or Carol in the days after.

Once Brad allowed her to be out of his sight she slipped off to the quarry to wash while everyone else was occupied with planning to go back to the city. Slipping her shirt over her head she stretched feeling the now healed marks crack and pull. She was so caught up in her routine that she hadn't noticed someone coming towards her until she heard his intake of breath. Whipping around she came face to face with Ed and his leering smile.

"Well now, I just wanted to sneak a peek but it seems someone did know how to punish you bitch." Allison didn't know what to say until he started towards her his leer firmly in place.

"Ed... You do not want to do this." she warned looking towards her weapons that were still on shore backing up into the deeper water she hoped he would be at least a little apprehensive of following her out.

"Oh trust me, I do." was his only answer as he waded out nearer to her, the sudden bolt of panic that raced through her was what caused Allison to turn and run, or swim as fate would have it. She thought she had a big enough lead that she would be fine. She thought she could out swim him. She thought wrong. A strong grip settled on her ankle pulling her backwards as water flowed down into her lungs. Another hand settled on her throat as Ed pulled her upwards and out of the water. A few hits to her ribs and Allison considered giving up all together.

"Where's all your threats now bitch? Not so confident without your knife and all those body guards now are you?" He growled tightening his hand on her airway as he continued to abuse her ribs. After everything that she had been through this was how it was going to end. She was going to die at the hand of an abusive father who she had the pleasure of pissing off.

As black spots danced in her vision she barely noticed when Ed's other hand traveled to the button on her jeans flicking it open with ease. In her mind she knew it was nothing that she hadn't had happen before but still the thought of this man touching her was enough to give her one more adrenaline push as she struggled against him. Water rushed up to meet her and the blackness took over.

* * *

**Shane POV**

Shane knew something was wrong. After watching Allison slip out of Brads sight he had kept a slight watch on the pathway down to the quarry so when he noticed Ed slipping towards it as well he had signaled immediately to Rick who had grabbed Daryl.

"Allison went down to the quarry a few minutes ago." Shane informed them holding back a curse when the redneck rolled his eyes impatiently, "And Ed just started down there as well." Instantly both men snapped to attention and Rick nodded grabbing his gun and forming a plan.

"Shane you go down first, Ed has lesser of a problem with you so if you run into him it hopefully won't cause a fight. I'll follow behind an-"

"I'm comin too" was all Daryl added as he checked his bow over with barely contained glee. Shane could relate, the prospect of hunting down Ed was filling him with the same sensation.

"Okay" Rick drawled motioning for Shane to go, "We'll be right behind you"

Shane started down the slope trying not to think about what he might encounter when he got there. He definitely was not expecting to see Ed holding Allison by the throat as she thrashed against him. Red film covered his eyes as he charged towards the man who was apparently so engrossed in feeling up the semi unconscious woman that he didn't hear Shane baring down on him.

Slamming into Ed's back Shane took him down and into the water. His first concern was beating the shit out of Ed while the second, which was hurtling around in his brain, was for Allison who sank under the water. Landing a few good hits on the assholes jaw Shane pushed him towards shore hoping that Rick and Daryl had showed up to cut him off.

Bending down Shane grabbed Allison's arm and hauled her out of the water wrapping an arm around her midsection. Whether it was the shock or the movement Allison suddenly started sputtering, coughing up water. Her eyes were wild as she clutched his upper arms pushing him away and trying to turn. Shane started after her only to freeze on the spot when he took in her back. Deep scars laced her back in the shape of wings, starting from the top of her shoulders all the way down to her hips.

As she hunched over in the water he was spurned into action. Walking closer he placed a hand on her side careful not to touch her back but it didn't matter. As soon as he touched her she flinched away but he held tight.

"Allison, I'm not going to hurt you. Now settle down." he all but growled as he moved her to face him "Rick and Daryl are taking care of Ed now lets get you out of here." At her scared eyes staring towards the shore he groaned realizing why she didn't want to move. _She didn't want anyone to know about the scars._

Shifting slightly away he pulled off his button up shirt and silently dropped it onto her shoulders. When she made no move he sighed and moved her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. Taking her arm he lead her slightly to shore. Shane looked down watching as she bit down on her bottom lip keeping in the sounds of pain. Leaning closer he took more of her weight hoping for some pain to ease. Rick was busy dealing with Ed, Daryl's crossbow trained on the assholes head and for once Shane enjoyed the sight.

Glen and Brad stood at the shore line waiting for them to get out. _Damn its like she has us all wrapped_. Shane chuckled as they walked but any amusement died quickly as Allison's feet hit the solid ground and she crumpled crying out in undiluted pain. Everyone stepped forward as she fell, Shane's arms winding around her cradling her to his chest trying to keep away from her worst injury at her ribs. Brad looked like he might be sick, obviously wanting to help her but not knowing how. Rick and Daryl had turned their angry glares back to Ed. Glen was the only on who looked remotely calm. Ed's voice rang out as Shane turned towards camp.

"She wont be safe" he snapped "I'll get her eventually!" Allison's body stiffened and Shane hurried his steps away from his taunts hoping the other men would deal with him. Trying to ignore her crying and trembling Shane walked straight for the RV only glancing down once and regretting it.

Allison had bitten her bottom lip so hard that thin lines of blood had started to slowly leak down her chin. Stopping at the door to the RV Shane apologized before setting Allison's legs down and slowly helped her into the vehicle so that she could sit down.

"Let me take a look," Shane muttered crouching down in front of her and reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"Don't you touch her!" Brad snapped from the side and Shane turned to see that he and Glen had followed him inside along with Lori and Carol. Allison shied away from everyone the hem of her borrowed shirt slipping from Shane's fingers.

"I'll have to check her for broken ribs." he explained meeting Brads eyes before turning back to Allison.

"I'll wait for Rick" Allison sputtered still staring at the four other people. Shane growled as he stood and leaned over the tiny brunette.

"I've already seen them Allison. Rick's still dealing with Ed." his voice was low so only she could hear, lips close to her cheek. He waited until she nodded but told everyone else to leave. The only person she allowed to stay was Brad.

"Brad hunny, Shane's gonna have to touch my ribs and I might cry out but he's not hurting me okay?"

Shane watched their interaction with interest as Brad nodded and sat down next to her offering his hand. Shane squatted again gently lifting the shirt and pressing his palm against the top of her ribs.

"So, I mean how? Who?" _I sound like a blabbering idiot_ Shane cursed and went about checking for broken ribs. Every time his fingers pushed against a tender spot and she made a noise Brad was glaring or starting forward but Allison held him at bay.

"My brother did it." the younger male blurted out his eyes shadowed with anger "Her fiance…" Shane felt Allison stiffen under his hands and he glared at Brad.

"Could you go ask Carol for the other first aid kit?" Shane asked, his hands still encircling the tiny brunettes waist as at Allison's insistence the teen staggered out of the RV his movements sluggish and stiff.

"Please don't tell anyone," Allison rushed out grabbing his wrist before he could say anything. Her blue eyes were wide with fear "The only people who know are you, Rick, Brad, Merle and I guess Ed kinda knows, I mean he saw them when he…" Shane hadn't felt bad for her yet, his feelings circling on anger at the man who could do this to someone so obviously soft.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," he said softly retracting his hands and moving to sit next to her, "It's not my business to tell anyone anything, but I would like to hear about it if you don't mind." He watched her eyes go from fearful to relieved then back to fear. "You don't have to" he amended quickly.

Allison shook her head and placed a soothing hand on his knee with a smile, "I'll tell you. I dated Todd for about ten years on and off, helped him raise Brad when their parents died, was engaged to him for a year before the world ended."

Shane held his breath as her hand smoothed over his thigh, glancing at her face he realized she wasn't conscious of her movement. After knowing her for the past two weeks he'd realized that she calmed herself down by calming others. She did it constantly with Brad, whenever she got upset she would stroke his hair or hold his hand. The only times that she didn't flinch away from contact was when she initiated it herself.

"When we found a camp and tried to join they weren't very accepting of newcomers and well… Todd wasn't good at not being top dog." she laughed bitterly, her hand still working the faded knee on his jeans. "The men weren't feeding this woman named Claire, she talked back too much, so I started giving her my food and after about a week I got really weak. I couldn't stay awake, could barely walk and Todd came up with a plan. He passed me around for favors"

Shane felt his entire body stiffen at her words and then felt her hand clench his in an attempt to get him to relax. "He kept me well fed so that I didn't lose my curves, and then when I regained my strength and tried to fight back… he started to punish me, by giving me the scars. That was when Brad started to notice something was going on." She finished in a near whisper and Shane felt horrible for making her talk about this.

"You don't have to keep going its okay" he started but realized she was off in her own world not even hearing him. Her hands lighted over his own mapping the lines in his palms as she continued to speak.

"Todd started to hit him, Brad, and I couldn't take it… So I started to pack stuff away in an abandoned car and when I got enough supplies and gas I took him out there and forced him to leave me behind. I had to help Claire" she finished as if it explained leaving her behind. She didn't speak again for a long while just holding Shane's much larger hand between hers.

He had heard Rick muttering about the girl when they had first got there. Something about her being the most selfishly unselfish person he had ever met and in that moment Shane could only agree. She so selfishly wanted to take care of everything that she didn't see how she affected everyone around her.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Days later Allison found herself arguing with Daryl and Rick when she heard they were making plans to go back to the city.

"I want to go with you" She snapped moving herself in front of Daryl so he would have to look at her.

"Woman…" He growled backing up slightly, "You can barely move, you're not comin!" Daryl spat finally walking around her and taking off towards his tent

"I can help Daryl, and I want to find him" She didn't miss his flinch or the glare that he settled her with when he turned reaching for something in his pocket.

"You can't come," he tired one more time his eyes flinty as he stared down at her standing only about a foot away from her.

"Give me one good reason why not?" She challenged her right eyebrow hooking up with anger. She didn't catch his satisfied smirk until he was pressing a folded piece of paper into her hand and closing her fingers around it.

"That's why" he snapped his hands sliding away from hers and stomping into his tent.

Allison looked at the tiny rectangle with trepidation and a little fear and started to unravel it. On the page in cramped writing she realized Merle had left her a letter.

_Princess,_

_I hope you're being nice to my baby brother, not givin him too much sass…. Just enough ;) I know you're prolly still hopping mad about that little handcuff thing but come on I couldn't have you following me around an makin me walker bait. Face it too pretty for that nonsense, well, your face and other parts. I know Daryl will try and come find me again, and I don't want you to stop im but her eyes crinkled at the heavy writing in the next sentence YOU CANNOT GO WITH HIM. He's gonna have too much to worry about comin into walker city without having to look after your ass._

She could see a few more scratched out lines and laughed quietly as she could make out the words _be safe_ and _liked you_. She had a feeling Merle had been kicking himself for the letter even as he wrote it.

_If that man ever comes for you, you do not run you hear me princess? You do not run, to him or away from him, you kill him, or let Daryl do it but you had better not go back to him cuz if I find out ya did I will find your ass…._

His words trailed off in angry scribbles _Be good, and **Stay Alive **Princess._ Were the last lines, his name signed right below and a smile added.

She waited for Daryl to come back outside and laughed at his surprise to find her standing there.

"What you really thought a letter would make me stay?" she asked in mock anger cocking her hip

Daryl shrugged as he hauled out his crossbow "Don't matter none you still aint comin" he muttered trying to barrel past her but she had learned early on that he wouldn't actually push her as he would a man especially since he thought her to be injured.

"You cannot keep me here, I'll just find a more dangerous way to come after you guys." She wheedled watching his expression transform as he realized she was right.

"You can barely walk!" He growled stepping closer "How will you run? Fight?" Allison could feel his angry breath on her face and leaned away.

"I will shut it out!" She shouted "I want to help you find him." she admitted in a low whisper staring at the ground. She didn't see his expression or how much her words affected him.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl knew that her reasons for wanting to go were purely unselfish, _Hell if this woman did anything selfish I might just throw her a damn party._ He thought with a grin that faded all too quickly as she glanced back up at him. Growling under his breath he stepped forward grabbing her bow and thrusting it into her hands.

"If you can pull it back without crying out or nuthin then I guess you can go."

_She really wanted to find his brother, not for any specific reason just to find him and make sure he was okay_. Daryl thought with first a grin and then a scowl _she was gonna get herself hurt again._

He knew he would probably relent, wanted her to be able to help knowing she would get into trouble left alone.

"If you can pull you bow." he held up a hand to silence her angry response "Fast without crying in out in pain you can come."

Allison placed a hand over her heart and batted her eyes up at him and he smirked waiting for her response,

"Why I do declare" she purred in an exaggerated accent "I'm so happy I have your permission" dropping the act she glared at him stalking over to her bow.

Shane having witnessed the interaction glared over at Daryl but the redneck paid him no mind, his attention all for the tiny brunette who was asking him if she should shoot something off of his head to prove her worth. He laughed but agreed and grabbed a tin can laying by his fire pit. Marching over the camp he watched as Shane argued with her and she gave him attitude right back.

Finally she just glared at the large man and moved away whipping her bow up and glancing down the sight letting her arrow fly. Her fast movement surprised both men and Daryl had a few moments to regret his decision before the can flew off his head and hung from the arrow on the tree behind him. He offered the smiling woman a nod of acceptance and went to walk away but not before he saw Shane reach out and wipe at her cheeks. Growling low Daryl stomped away,_ it doesn't matter if she cries _he told himself_ if shes hurt she shouldn't come_.

* * *

**Allison POV**

As Daryl stomped away she allowed her half smile half grimace to fall. Avoiding Shances eyes she realeased her bow letting out the painful breath that had gotten caught in her abused rib cavity.

"You're not really going are you?" Shane asked his voice pulling her reluctant eyes up to his. She saw the slight concern and couldn't help laughing. He looked at her as though she was insane.

"I'm sorry" she giggled "But this" she waved between them "is exactly why I never let anyone see them, the scars." she ended at his confused expression "People don't worry about me until they know I'm not whole" she turned to leave but was caught by a hand on her wrist jerking her back. Pain radiated through her spine jarring her from amused to anger.

"What the hell Shane?" he shook his head and pulled her towards her tent ignoring her dragging feet and muttered curses. With angry movements he pushed her inside the tent following right after.

"What. The. Hell. Shane?" She tried again sitting on her blankets pulling her knees to her chest. Shane ran a hand through his hair with an angry snort. He sat next to her his breath leaving him in one long sigh.

"You're whole" he muttered finally his eyes flitting up to fix her with a glare "I'm worried about your injury not the scars."

"I'm fine I've been on my own-"

"Yeah but you're not anymore Allison!" he snapped turning his hands fitting to her shoulders. "You are not alone anymore and you don't always have to be strong." she felt the burning pinpricks of tears but fought them off biting into her bottom lip.

"Stop it!" he snapped shaking her slightly "Stop trying to hold it all in!"

He wasn't the first to try this conversation,_ Hell he wouldn't be the last_, but for once Allison could see it. She could see that it was okay to break. The tears started out slowly but continued to flood as Shane moved to sit beside her his arm tentatively wrapped around her shoulders. Sobs racked her body as she let herself go grieving for Claire, grieving for the dead, her life that she had to leave behind, Merle who could be dead, Brad who was growing up way too fast and hard. She tried to be quiet as her vision swam, her breath coming low and shallow due to the pain and anxiety.

"You have to hold her..." she heard suddenly from the tent door whipping her head to see Brad standing in the Doorway with a slightly alarmed but fully angry expression.

* * *

**Shane POV**

He really didn't know why he pushed her, probably shouldn't have, he decided as he thought about it more. He knew she was holding in a lot and that he wanted her to deal with it but the sound of her pained he didn't know what to do. He sat next to her his arm around her shoulders as she drew back into herself muttering random names punctuating her sobs.

"You have to hold her..." _Shit_ his mind screamed as he looked at the younger man Brad looks like he wants to kill me he mused as Allison became stiff trying to stop her tears under Brads stare

"She needs to be surrounded" Brad snapped when all Shane did was stare "She won't calm down without being held" Shane started to move away about to let the younger man take over but the teen snorted in anger, "Fuck no! You pushed her, you comfort her" and with that the turned but didn't leave instead played guard outside the door.

Shane fumbled for a moment before sighing in anger, at her, at himself before reaching over and pulling the tiny brunette into his lap wrapping his arms around the ball she had made herself into. Brad only turned around once offering him a nod when he saw he had listened.

Allison's sobs soon turned into slow whimpers, the tears falling slower. As she seemed to calm her body did as well slowly unfolding until she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Shane's shoulders. He gave a slight start before turning the hug keeping his hands away from the still open cuts at her lower back.

"Thank you" she whispered after a few moment and then pulled back fixing him with a small glare "I didn't need to do it yet but thank you" his hands rubbing up and down her arms as Shane snorted at her wayward thank you.

"You shouldn't hold it all in." he retorted shifting her so that she was no longer on his lap but still next to and touching him.

Allison let out a small laugh, "I haven't had time for feelings since the world ended" she told him her face devoid of anger, just sadness. "I've had to hide for so long, Todd would get angry and if he got angry well…" she motioned to her back and scars then took in his confusion "Todd was my fiance, Brads older Brother" she whispered not meeting his eyes "He… Well he gave me my wings" she laughed offering him a small smile.

"I still can't believe your fiance did that." he finally chocked out over his sadness and anger waring inside of him.

"Yes" she answered her fingers smoothing the skin on his forearm in slowly lazy strokes.

"Todd did them as punishment which is why I helped Brad get free. Its why I hate to touch others or have them touch me. All affection is false" she finished with a bitter tone her fingers still working his arm. When he was silent for a while she gave up the comfort but offered him another thank you before calling Brad in.

Sighing Shane stood as Brad moved to lay with Allison their arms wrapped around one another in almost desperation. He stood watching them for a few minutes before Brad suddenly locked eyes with him and Shane flinched at the anger there.

"I know she thanked you… But if you make her cry again, even for her own good, I will make you pay." The teen vowed his voice low so to not wake the sleeping woman next to him. Shane nodded

* * *

**Allison POV**

Walkin towards the box van she had the distinct shiver of fear running through her. _This would not end well_. Even with her apprehension she knew there was nothing that could keep her away from at least trying to find Merle, even someone showing concern.

**_Earlier that morning_**

Shane's eyes were glaring as he smoothed the edge of tape holding the binding down.

"My momma always told me if you frowned for too long your face would get stuck that way..." Allison quipped trying to lighten his mood. The sharp cut of his eyes up told her she had failed, _big time_.

"You don't have to go" Shane muttered finally moving to sit next to her apparently satisfied with he wrap he had put on her ribs.

"I do" she whispered not meeting his eyes. "I know you don't like him and you could probably care less if you ever saw him again... but I saw something that night, even that morning when he handcuffed me to the damn pipe." She chuckled finally looking up to catch the ghost of a smile on his lips. "He's a better person than anyone gives him credit for, even himself."

With that she stood thanking Shane for the wrap and smiled down at him as he was still lost in thought. Walking away she smiled to herself at the feeling of people caring for her, it was a nice change.

Later that day after collecting the bag of weapons and searching for Merle around the building that he had left her Rick and Daryl were at each others throats. While each one tried to out do the other Allison followed a noise she and heard down to a small alleyway with a gate at the end. Hearing scuffling behind her she gripped her bow and turned only to find Daryl and Rick had followed her.

"There's three people. One female and two males. Yes and they got the bag" They listened as the younger man gave whoever directions over a walkie and before Allison could say anything a bolt whipped past her embedding into the mans leg. At his cry he fell to his knees and glared over at where they were.

Glancing between the bag of weapons at Ricks feet and the boy Allison made her decision. She caught Daryl's eye moments before she broke into a run dashing for the end of the alley way.

"Allison!" Rick yelled behind her mindless of the walkers milling about

Grabbing onto the metal she boosted herself up until she was straddling the gate. A warm hand wrapped around her ankle allowing her to go no further.

Glaring down into bright blue eyes she groaned,"He's hurt" she said simply trying not to feel like she was pouting. The hand tugged trying to upset her balance.

"He shouldn't have warned his people" Daryl muttered fingers tightening their grip.  
Allison shifted her weight away from the angry bowman.

"Listen up Legolas, I'm not leaving him to die so you can either let me go... or I can make you." she finished plastering on a big fake smile laced with her intent.

Daryl growled in the back of his throat and Allison had to force her body not to respond. Shifting again she let her body weight fall until he was the only thing anchoring her to the other side. Although his body showed no signs that she was heavy or even that he was struggling his eyes gave him away. He was scared. Daryl Dixon rough n tumble sharp shooter was scared to let her go. She wasn't sure which outcome she wanted now. Her mind at war with what she knew was right. Finally Daryl nodded and loosened his grip letting her fall slightly until she caught her hands on the bars.

Only then did he release her and let her lower herself to the ground. A distant scuffle broke their staring contest as men surrounded Rick and a few walked towards Daryl.

"Now you listen." Daryl growled reached through the bars and snagging her shirt bringing her close. A rough hand worked its way to the back of her jean where he deposited a sheathed knife into her waistband. "You're comin back if'n I havta find ya or you come back on ya own. I will not tell that boy you're gone. Understood sweetness?" His hands were fisted in the back of her shirt as the men came closer hands reaching out for the mans crossbow. Daryl snarled and pulled her even tighter against the bars almost in desperation. "Understand?" He asked again quietly eyes searching out her own and holding them.

Allison nodded her own hands finding their way behind her to hold and squeeze his in what she hoped was reassurance.

"I'll come back"

"Promise me"

Allison again was caught by how desperate he seemed to wait for her answer. _Was he really worried about Brad? Why did he seem to care so much?_

"I promise I'll come back" with that the redneck seemed finally satisfied and broke away allowing her to run towards the injured man. As she helped him stand she watched as the men took both Daryl and Rick leading them away from her.

"I promise I'll help make everyone safe" she whispered mostly to herself counteracting her fresh promise to the younger Dixon.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl wasn't sure what he had expected when he allowed those men to lead him away. But it wasn't this, a bunch of men taking care of those who can't run... He had just about had enough when a familiar voice pierced the fog of anger that had wrapped his brain since letting Allison walk away.

"I knew you'd find me sooner or later boy!"

Turning to find Dixon blue eyes and a huge smile waiting he jumped up to hug his brother (when asked, either of the Dixon's would say it was a very manly hug) "Good to see you baby brother, how's my princess?"

Daryl swallowed glancing at rick before he turned to Merle again. "Well? She was there when you came for me right?"

"Merle, Allison was with-" Rick began

"I know you're not about to tell me you let her come back here with y'all officer friendly..." Merle drawled his anger filling the room making even the others uncomfortable. "Daryl" Daryl's eyes snapped to his brothers face at the use of his name. Merle didn't use it unless it was serious.

"I gave her your letter." He murmured looking past the angry blue eyes. "She still wouldn't stay. Said ifn we didn't let her come she would come alone."

Merle nodded suddenly with. Tiny smirk "Thas ma gurl" he said proudly "But where is she?"

"Their friend had a walkie. That's how they got us, he signaled so I shot him in tha leg. She jumped the damn alley gate to go help him."

"Dammit!" Merle shouted shoving past Rick and making his way towards the weapons bag grabbing a rifle and knife.

"Where you goin?" Darly snapped angry that this tiny slip of a woman had caused his older brother to care so much about her. "Why the hell you care so much about her?" He yelled stalking up to him. "I went missin for a week and you didn't bother to look for me! I'm your blood!"

Merle frowned don at his little brother for a moment before he scowled deeper "I raised you boy. I know you can take care of yourself, this gurl she's special.."

"So you wanna fuck her what's so special bout tha?" Daryl seethed hands clenched at his sides

"I don't." Merle muttered " I would never touch her like that. I'm not man enough, not good enough for her."and just like that, with that small whispered confession all the wind was sapped out of Daryl's sails. He couldn't be angry when his brother looked that broken.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Meanwhile Allison heaved another breath turning to the injured man, "You sure you're taking me somewhere safe?" She gasped not for the first time glaring over at him as he waved apologetically.

"I swear I mean you no harm..." he muttered grimacing in pain "I just wanna get patched up and get you back to your people. I'm sorry I called the troops"  
The man did look contrite so she decided enough was enough, leaning down she slung his arm back over her shoulders and again began the slow walk. After another ten minutes he motioned for her to stop as he clutched a flashlight flashing it into what seemed like a gaurd tower until he got some kind of response. A rustling behind her had her shoving the man away reaching for the knife that Daryl had given her.

"Marco is that you?" a voice sounded and suddenly what she had thought was a wall of bushed parted revealing a gate and two heavily armed men. "What are you doing with her?"

"I saved his ass" Allison couldn't help but snap while she re tightened her grip on the knife

"It's true" Marco gasped his leg dripping blood onto the sidewalk "He group left me but she came and helped me back, shes good"

The two men seemed to share a look before finally stepping back and allowing her to help the injured man through the gate.

"We'll need to take your weapons miss" one man muttered almost as if he didn't like the fact

"No way!" she hissed her hand finding the knife again "I got him back now I'll leave, no need to give up anything."

As she turned to leave one guard caught her arm holding her in as the other secured the gate.

"We can't let you leave..." one of them muttered before forcing her towards the building at her back. She trudged along begrudgingly trying to plot her escape and keeping an extra tight grip on Daryl's knife. Once inside they ushered Marco away for medical attention and put her in a room before locking it from the outside.

Setting down the knife on the table she walked around stretching her protesting muscles to alleviate some pain. Checking every nook and cranny she finally decided that this place was Fort Knox and she needed a new plan. gearing herself up for the worst she mentally laid out multiple plans that might work when she hear the lock sliding out of socket with a sickening screech and the door opened revealing a man that made all those pretty little plans fly out of her heard.

"Hello Allison"

* * *

_Dun dun dun... Sorry I couldn't help but leave it on a cliff hanger :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	5. Can't Go Back But Scared To Go Forward

_Yay for a new chapter so soon! I just wanted to take a moment and thank those of you that have reviewed,_

**Eri Berry- **thank you for your review it actually helped me get my muse under control because I didn't want to disappoint you!

**mrskaz453-** Hopefully this chapter gives you a slight fix on the Daryl/Allison fix! This story will never be Shane/Allison but I do need that interaction for something that I am setting up later in the story line BUT this chapter was utterly devoid of it for you!

**jalannas & ****VampWolf92- **Thank you very much for your reviews they are what keeps me going and cranking out these chapters :)

Also for anyone who is biting at the bit for some interaction between Allison and Daryl just stick with me till the next chapter, being 'safe' in the CDC with a little bit of fun and alcohol might just loosen up our two :)

* * *

**Allison POV**

She almost couldn't believe her eyes, almost but not quite. She had known for a while now that if things could go wrong they would. Stepping backwards she glanced at her knife again as the intruder gripped it, her only way of fighting back as she had left her bow with Daryl and Rick. The metal made a sick screeching noise as it slid across the table it had been resting on. She didn't even know she had continued backing up until her back hit the wall and she could move no more.

"Well, don't you have any manners anymore?"

"I don't have to follow camp rules anymore." Allison snapped finally finding some of her back bone glaring at the man across the room from her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, guess Todd will have to begin training again once we get back."

Craig, a man from her old camp stepped towards her with a slight smile. She had to wonder though how he had come to be here and how exactly he thought he could take her back.

"Craig... Why are you here?" If she could keep him talking she may be able to think about another way to get out of this hell hole.

Taking even more steps further towards her Craig twirled the knife with shocking dexterity. "Oh princess, did you really think he would let you get away?"

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

"Merle, you really gonna go looking for her?" he asked fingers lighting over her bow that she had left in the alley way. "Think she'd even stick around?"

Merle snorted with a grin, "I know you boy. You would have made sure she was coming back. Didn't ya?"

Daryl nodded a feeling of satisfaction settling over him at his brothers almost proud tone. Turning slightly he moved to grab his cross bow before returning to his brother. Merle simply nodded at him with another grin before moving to exit the building. As they were almost out the front door they heard two guards laughing about something and stopped to find out what.

"Well Marco, that kid who got shot..." The guard looked guiltily at Daryl, "Well by you. He came back a while ago with this girl we had been told to look for." The other guard chuckled then missing the twin glares that slid his way.

"Yeah, pretty little thing but has a mouth on her for sure. Wouldn't let go of the damn hunting knife if her life depended on it."

Merle and Daryl turned to meet one another's eyes before each turning on their own guard.

"Where is she?"

* * *

**Allison POV**

"He's here?" she whispered not able to make her voice any louder as fear coursed through her body. _Todd was here, he was going to take her back, she was going to go back to that... Just when she felt safe_.

Craig chuckled not once stopping in his advance on her, "No, he's too busy for that. But he has been sending us all out more often. Tells the group that we're scouting but really we're looking for your sweet ass. Wanna know what we get if we bring you back?" his leer was enough of an answer for her as she tried to think of anything but what her life would be like again soon enough. "Well I can tell you're just dying to know, we get you, for a whole three months." A hand found its way to her hip before she could snap herself out of her terror. "And..." Craig leaned closer until his breath was beating down on her neck causing her to shiver, "We get to give you your punishment!"

The barely contained glee in Craig's voice finally popped her out of the bubble she had seemed to be in as she twisted away from him bringing her knee up to meet with whatever piece of him she could. His grip faltered as she pulled harder and pressed herself against another wall knowing the door was locked from the outside.

"Now is that any way to treat your new master?" he taunted seemingly relaxed as he leaned against the wall

"I will never answer to you, you asshole!" Terror caused her voice to pick up a couple of notches but she enjoyed the flinch that he gave up at her voice.

"I beg to differ princess. Because if you don't come with me, your little friends are dead."

Allison shook her head in disbelief, "There's no way you know where I came from." she insisted trying to fight back waves of new fear and worry that threatened to over power her.

"Oh no, but you've got three men here who are quite worried about you, and I wouldn't have any problem killing them to prove my point."

Allison thought for a moment before realizing that Daryl and Rick must have made it here. _But who was the third? Could Merle possibly be the other person? Was he okay?_ Those thoughts calmed her momentarily until she realized she would have to figure out a way to keep them safe.

"So if I go with you... If I go you will leave them alone? They wont get hurt?" her voice was above a near whisper as she said the words that she knew sealed her fate. Even though she had promised Daryl she would come back she was more than willing to break that promise if it meant he would be safe. She didn't even know when he had come to mean something to her but he had. And Rick, the man who had saved her in the first place... She couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. Merle, well Daryl needed Merle and she had a feeling that Merle needed Daryl just as much if not more.

She slid her eyes up to Craig's making sure he could read her intention. She would go with him once she had his word that they would not be hurt.

"Sure princess. I'll leave them in one piece. But... You have to come over here, right now and prove that you're serious." Craig smiled waving her over and pointing in front of him. Allison sighed before stiffening her spine and walking closer each step shaking her to the very core but she couldn't let her friends be hurt over her. She wasn't worth it.

Finally she was standing in front of him, her back ramrod straight as he circled her laying a hand on her back causing her to twitch.

"Nah ah little one. Stay still or I kill them." he warned right before Daryl's knife split the fabric of her shirt from hem to collar exposing her back to him. "Whooo boy, so that's what he did to you..." Craig exclaimed from behind his fingers running down from her neck to the hip bumping over each wing on the way down. The effort to keep herself still was making her head spin with rage but she kept the three men who she was saving in the forefront of her mind.

Lips found the side over her neck as Craig's hands fisted around her waist fingers digging in. Allison whimpered but continued to hold still fighting every urge to kill the man behind her. Closing her eyes she pictured Merle as she had last seen him, grinning at her from where he had locked her to the pipe. He would be so angry if he knew what she was doing. Same went for Rick as well but she assumed what they didn't know might not hurt them in the end.

As Craig continued his assault on her neck she mused that the most angry one will probably be Daryl. He did after all make her promise to come back and now he would actually have to go back and tell Brad that she was gone. She could almost hear the loud booming of his angry voice as he yelled a smile finding it's way to her lips at the thought of him being angry over her. _Wait a minute... She could actually hear yelling now._

* * *

**Daryl POV**

After they got all the information out of the guards that they could Daryl and Merle started their way down the hallway they had been told she was in. Door after door they opened them trying to get just one glance of the woman they were both desperate to find. After about ten doors they started yelling her name hoping she would be able to pin point them to her location. Frustration mounted as they continued to check the rooms until they were down to one. Merle glanced inside the small window letting out a low string of curses before stepping aside to let Daryl see.

Allison stood stiff in the middle of the room topless with just a bra covering her as a man he didn't know was sucking on her neck hands grasping her hips.

"You want the man or princess?" Merle asked jaw working hard as he reached for the lock sliding it through slowly.

"I want her." Daryl muttered admitting more in that moment with his brother than he cared to admit. Merle just nodded slightly before grasping the door handle. Within seconds they were inside the room Merle ripping the man away from Allison as Daryl grabbed her hand pulling her away. Sounds of sharp gasps and thudding hits filled the room as Merle took out his anger on the stranger. As Daryl tried to get Allison to respond in any way Merle finally pulled back and glanced their way.

"Maybe you should take her into another room?" He suggested before turning again to continue the beating of a lifetime

Daryl agreed before sighing and scooping Allison up into his arms not wanting to try dragging her down the hallway. He maneuvered her into another room relatively quickly until he could set her down on a bed.

"Allison?" He questioned lightly hoping he might be able to get her out of her mind where she was obviously stuck. Her eyes remained open but unseeing her body barely even moving with her slight breaths. Not really knowing what to do Daryl moved back over to the room Merle was in making him pause in his yelling at the mystery man in order to give Daryl his button up shirt for Allison. Walking quickly he almost hoped Allison had moved and would fight him on the shirt. He wasn't very lucky today it seemed. _What the hell did that man do?_ He wondered as he shut the door and walked over to her wanting nothing more than to see her awake.

Reaching for her hands Daryl pulled Allison up to face him. Slipping one arm into a sleeve he inched around her back reaching for the other arm. One glance down was enough to stop him in his tracks.

From the tips of her shoulders down to the curve right at her lower back we two large wings. his hand moved of its own accord pressing firmly into the skin at her shoulder blades feeling the raised skin there. His fingers deftly slid down tracing the wings until he reach their ends. Daryl could feel rage building in him. _Someone had done this to her. Someone had taken a knife and scarred her._

As his mind traversed dark paths Daryls body moved in auto pilot maneuvering Allison into the shirt and buttoning it up. He moved her back to sitting down on the bed two things became crystal clear to him. This is what Merle had been talking about. Somehow he knew about this and that could only mean that the man Merle had warned him about and that could only mean one thing, that he was the one who did this to her, and he was still out there that's why she was so terrified of the van.

Glancing at Allison now knowing what he knew Daryl could see why Merle had taken to her. His brother hadn't been able to save Daryl. As bitter as he was thinking Merle didn't care he knew his brother felt guilty for not stopping their drunk of a father or killing him. Neither of them had that end that feeling of completeness of killing him off but they could give that to Allison. They could help her move on. Daryl wrapped an arm around the tiny woman beside him knowing in that moment he would do anything to protect her from this.

Allison was freezing under his arm making him think she might be in or going into shock. Again Daryl wondered who the man in the other room was as he lifted Allison onto his lap so that he could wrap both arms around her giving her as much of his heat as he could. Was the man Merle was talking to the one who had given her the scars? If he was why hadn't she fought harder against him? Why had she just been standing there?

Knowing he was getting no answers out of her for the time being Daryl sighed leaning against the wall and waited. For what he wasn't quite sure but he waited.

* * *

**Merle POV**

"Who are you?" Merle shouted for what had to be the tenth time and again the man laughed. The process of asking and then hitting had been going on for about ten minutes after Daryl had taken Allison out of the room. Finally Merle decided to ask him something else.

"Are you her fiance? Did you cut into her?"

The man bound in the chair smirked again but this time seemed like he was going to answer, "Nope, her fiance's name is Todd, I'm Craig. Todd rarely leaves camp, but he has been sending us out to look for her since she left. Promised us three months and some scarring of our own if we brought her back. Which by the way she agreed to go back so if you could just bring her-"

The Craig's head snapped back as Merle's fist connected with it a low moan finished out his sentence.

"She would never agree to go back there!" Merle thundered glaring down at Craig wanting nothing more than to kill the man for even trying to take her back.

"Why the hell do you think she was just standing there taking it?!" Craig shouted pin pointing the one thing Merle had been wondering about the whole time.

"She wouldn't go back" Merle insisted "Not if she had a choice. She wouldn't agree to it, you're lying."

"Oh but wouldn't she if I threatened her precious friends and you? All it took was saying I would kill you three and she was putty in my hands." the man laughed manically spitting out dribbles of blood that had collected since the last hit.

Merle allowed the man's words to sink in before a whole other wave of rage hit him. _Where did she get off sacrificing herself to save them?_

Leaving Craig where he was Merle made his way across the hall and into the room where Daryl and Allison were. Not bothering with niceties he marched in not prepared for the sight that he met. Never in his whole life had Daryl looked more angry and soft at the same time. Allison was curled up on his lap her arms secured around his waist while Daryl's were wrapped tightly around her holding her close.

"How is she?" Merle muttered sitting on the bed across from them noting her closed eyes where her face was pressed tightly into the crook of Daryl's neck.

"She snapped a couple minutes ago" Daryl admitted tightening his grip, "Started babbling bout saving us and needing to leave. No clue what that's about."

Merle nodded feeling the barley simmered rage resurfacing, "She agreed to go back" he muttered making sure to watch for his brothers response. A barely tightening of his arms and a clenched jaw were his only answer. "Ol' boy in there threatened to kill us so princess here decided to make a deal."

"The fuck?" Daryl snapped eyes flinty as he glared down as the girl in his arms.

As if the heat from his gaze had woken her Allison began to shift pulling away from Daryl her foggy eyes finding Merle. Before either Dixon could really react Allison had thrown herself at Merle holding him close as he floundered not used to physical affection. Wrapping his arms around her in turn Merle finally allowed himself to acknowledge how much he cared. As long as Daryl agreed Allison was under Dixon protection from now on. And judging by the look on Daryl's face when Merle had walked in he wouldn't be putting up a fight. Pushing her back slightly Merle studied her face before he had to ask.

"D'you really try and make a fucking deal princess?" he growled showing her how angry he was. Merle watch fear, anger and then finally acceptance pass by in her eyes before she simply nodded. Groaning under his breath Merle set her aside before motioning for Daryl to follow him out into the hallway.

"I need to speak to her alone, you being all gruff and angry aint gonna work boy." Merle expected anger but he was guessing that Daryl was still shocked that she had been willing to give herself up to save them. "You can go have a chat with Craig over here." he offered catching the slight smirk before Daryl slipped into the room. The answering groans and cries were almost music to his ears.

* * *

**Allison POV**  
She wasn't really sure what had happened. One minute she was trying not to kill Craig, then she was alone with Daryl trying to get him to let her leave while ignoring how good his arms had felt wrapped around her and then now she had resurfaced to find Merle sitting across from her.

She could practically feel the anger rippling off of the older Dixon when he had asked about the deal. How could she make him understand that they, the Dixon's and Rick had come to mean as much as Brad to her and she would gladly give herself up for them? If her going back was enough to ensure that Todd was one battle in this new world that they would never have to face then it was worth it.

The door creeped back open the older Dixon slipping in, his face thunderous as he took her in again. Glancing down she saw that someone had put her into a button up shirt, picking at the edge she risked another glance up at Merle.

"S'mine" he muttered sitting down across from her folding his hands in front of him. "Daryl didn't want you waking up half nekkid" again he couldn't stop the smirk that stretched his face. That was one of the reasons she liked him, he could find anything to laugh at no matter the situation and mostly he could make her laugh as well.

"So Daryl put me in it?" She asked her heart thundering in her chest at the thought of him having seen her back. She didn't realize her hand hand moved to her back until Merle snapped at her.

"He wouldn't judge you for it! And he wont tell no one neither, but what would you care you were ready to jump ship on us!" Merle was up now pacing around his fists clenched at his side.

Allison knew she should let him bitch it out, she should let him yell and rage until he got it all out and then try and defend herself. He was obviously upset and she knew it would make him feel better. But that wasn't the woman that she was. Standing she stood in his pacing path her hands on her hips and a glare aimed at him.

"You have no right to be angry Merle Dixon! I was 'jumping ship' as you so put it to save your ass and your brothers-"

"No one asked you to save us!" Merle shouted still just as angry bending down to get in her face. "We don't need you to save us."

"Well I don't need you to save me either." she snapped pushing against his chest as she felt tears welling up, "I didn't ask for this Merle, I didn't ask for y'all to take me in and make me care. I didn't ask for anyone to make me feel safe. I didn't ask for the one person who was supposed to love me to use me as a pawn in war games." She could see that she had hit a sore point but she bulldozed on ignoring the stricken look on his face she pushed again.

"I don't want to care about anyone but I couldn't fucking help it dammit! And because I care I cannot and will not sit idly by while people I care about get hurt because of me." She stopped pushing against him and simply walked away towards the door knowing he couldn't lock it from the inside. "Just let me go and you wont have to worry about it anymore. It's not your problem."

Reaching for the door handle she jerked as it slid away the door opening to reveal a younger even more angry Dixon.

"The fuck were you thinking?" Daryl growled at her stomping into her personal space without a care in the world.

"I was trying to help" was her only dejected answer wanting out and away from both of them "Didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You think we could let ya go and not get hurt?" he asked still bearing down into her space. "You don't wanna be the reason we get hurt but what the hell would we be if you went back huh? We would be the reason! Why the fuck is it okay for you and not us?"

Allison felt more than heard or saw Merle leave the room, abandoning her to a very different Daryl Dixon then she was used to. How was she supposed to deal with him and his emotions that he was letting loose? For the first time since she had met him Daryl looked scared, angry and worried all at the same time. She wasn't used to being able to read him and what worried her most was that he was making sense.

Why did she think it was okay for them to be saved and not herself? Was she being selfish by wanting to save them?

Suddenly the whole day caught up to her, from Daryl not wanting her to come in the first place to him making her promise to come back. He had been worried about her, was it possible he actually cared about her as much as she was starting to realized she cared about him? Finally allowing herself to look at him she could see small flecks of blood spotting his neck while his knuckles were newly bruised and bloody.

"Did you leave him alive?" she asked quietly effectively cutting off his argument and momentarily confusing him. "Craig, did you leave him alive?"

Daryl nodded his chest heaving from anger and exertion, slowly another memory came back to her from when he and Merle had found her with Craig. Daryl had been the one to grab her first, he had taken care of her when he had probably just wanted to join his brother in the beating. Moving at a snails pace so that he could move if he wanted to Allison moved forward her arms winding around his waist her head pressed against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart as he tried to react.

She wasn't worried that he wasn't hugging her back, it wasn't about that. This was simply about her showing her appreciation for everything he had done and not done for her today. Her hands fisted in the fabric at the base of his back as she let her emotions go. Warm hands splayed across her back as Daryl finally reacted pulling her closer into him as the first tears fell.

Taking that last step forward Allison allowed their bodies to align completely as Daryl clutched her tighter his hands finding their way up the back of the shirt to rest at the base of her back. As his fingers bumped over the ridge of a wing she stiffened on reflex, Daryl obviously felt her discomfort but instead of apologizing or moving away he simply started tracing what feathers he could reach allowing her to get used to the feeling of his warm calloused hands memorizing her flesh. Inch by inch she forced herself to relax, until she could simply allow his touch without being uncomfortable. Finally when the silence became too much for her to deal with she leaned back to look up at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she muttered "You're right it would be the same thing if I let you be the reason." Daryl slight smirk told her that he liked her admitting that he was right, that he liked that she was telling him this but he allowed her to continue. "Don't get a big head," she grumbled before continuing "I'm not saying I wont ever try to save yall again. I'm not even saying I'm sorry for trying, but I'm sorry I worried yall and I'm sorry yall feel responsible."

His smirk had dimmed a bit at her admission that she probably wouldn't stop herself from doing it again but it perked back up as she laid her head back on his chest.

"We don't feel responsible." He murmured although it sounded more like a rumble of thunder from where her ear was laid against him. "We like you Allison and we want you to be safe and more importantly with us."

"You do?" She asked surprised that he was actually telling her this

"Well I can't talk for deputy do right but for Merle and me? Yeah, you're as close to being a Dixon as ya can get. Hell Merle already looks at ya like a younger sister and ya only been around him like two days. We don't give up on people we like and we wont let you go without a fight. If'n it's a fight with you or someone else."

Allison could feel her heart beating double time to his words, that was probably the closest Daryl would ever come to saying he felt something for her and she had to physically stop herself from reacting. Kissing the closed off redneck with intimacy issues would not be the best way to convey friendship. _But what a friendship it could be._

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Her skin under his hands, her head tipped back with her eyes holding that spark that is just hers with her lips slightly parted, all these things added up to be the worst test of his will power that he had ever endured. Wanting to kiss the woman who had just been molested and scared half to death that you also just got done yelling at is probably not a good idea. Anyways don't matter if she's scarred they still weren't even on any level. Forcing his body to calm down and that stupid voice in his head to stop telling him to kiss her Daryl moved them so they were sitting side by side on the bed still touching.

Mostly he didn't like touching other people. Hell he and Merle never really touched if they could help it except for certain times like their hug from earlier. But he didn't mind touching Allison, actually he found the longer he was able to do it the more he wanted to continue.

_Just minutes ago I was yelling at her and now we're almost cuddling... What the hell is wrong with this picture?_ he wondered although he still didnt retract his hand from her lower back.

"What are we going to do with him?" Allison asked suddenly looking up at him, "He knows we're near Atlanta and if he tells Todd then they will continue to look around here. I won't be the reason, let me finish!" She snapped cutting off his protest "I won't be the reason all those people lose their home. So maybe if I just left camp? Went my own way?"

"You've gotta be fucking kiddin me!" A loud booming voice snapped from the doorway suddenly and both Allison and Daryl turned to look at Merle as he seethed his fists clutched at his sides. "We just save your ass and now you just want us to let you go away alone?" Stomping into the room the older Dixon bent down so that he could look Allison in the eye and Daryl had to actively fight his instinct to snatch her out of harms way. "You're not goin no where if'n you're not taking me. Are we clear princess?"

Daryl couldn't believe how calm Allison was with Merle in her face even if he was at her side. As soon as Merles rant was over she just smirked up at him with a muttered "Crystal clear captain" before standing and hugging him again. Daryl chuckled at Merles unease feeling a little better that he hadn't hugged her back at first himself.

"We still need to make a decision on what to do with him though" Allison muttered against Merles chest as she clung to him, Daryl stood before meeting Merles eyes and nodding. Placing a hand on Allison's lower back he was more than a little pleased when she didn't tense or move away but actually seemed to push back into his palm.

"I'm gonna take care of it." he told her before heading for the door only pausing to look back once to see Merle whispering something that made her laugh. Unfounded and completely ridiculous jealousy coursed through him as he walked into Craig's cell brandishing his knife that they had gotten back earlier.

"So, hows about tellin me everything you know about your good friend Todd? Maybe I'll make this quick..." he couldnt help but grin at the fear in the other mans eyes as he advanced.

He might never be able to make a move on Allison, hell he didn't even know if he should if he got the balls. He may never tell anyone anything including Merle about how he felt about her but here in this moment he could pretend he was her hero, her rock, her defender. Right here he could pretend she knew what he was doing to protect her, that she wanted this.

**_Here he could pretend she was his._**

* * *

**Allison POV**

Allison could hear the screams but she forced herself not to react. This was for the best that Craig wouldn't live to tell Todd anything about her group. Hearing another vicious scream Allison twitched away from Merle losing the fight within herself to see what was happening. Merle nodded to her but stayed where he was as she made her way over to the other room.

Daryl stood in front of Craig his knife gripped in his hands as his body shook from anger or exertion she didn't know. Slipping into the room Allison walked quietly until she could reach out and wrap her fingers around the hand holding the knife. Daryl flinched backwards until he could see her face at which point he relaxed his stance but did not surrender the knife.

"Let me end this," Allison whispered tugging at the part of the knife she could grab while Daryl shook his head and glared at her. His other hand moved to her hip nudging her away from Craig and the knife towards the door.

"You don't hafta," He muttered his eyes pleading for a moment before the wall came up and blocked her out. "Let me do this for ya."

Allison smiled as she shook her head sadly, "If you do it for me, it's like I did it myself. The bloods on my hands either way so I may as well do it myself."

Daryl seemed to actually contemplate this for a few moments before he wordlessly handed over the knife and motioned her forward. Saying the words and actually doing the deed turned out to be very different. Allison legitimately held Craig's life in her hands and she couldnt be more unsure about what to do with it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered placing the blade against his throat her hand shaking with her uncertainty

"Please..." Craig moaned, "Just let me go!"

The blade dropped when she heard his plea, her resolve to take responsiblity dropping with it. How could she take someones life in cold blood when they had enough to worry about with the damn dead walking around?

A hand slid along her shoulder reaching down her arm all the way until it reached where her hand held the knife. Gripping it tightly Daryl moved until their bodies lined up, her back secure against his chest his body covering hers giving her an extra layer of skin and bones to help her.

"He would do it in a heart beat." Daryl murmured his breath coasting along her neck, "He was fucking happy about the thought of cutting into you. If you don't do it I will."

"Will you help me?" Allison whispered angling her face up so that she could meet his eyes as he nodded tightening his grip over hers on the knife.

One swift movement and the whole ordeal was over, Allison couldn't help but watch as the blood slipped down Craig's neck mirroring the tears she couldn't help but shed at the thought of what she, no they, had just done. Letting go of the knife she turned clinging to Daryl as he hugged her close somehow knowing how hard that had been for her. Sometime later she found herself being lifted as Daryl carried her back to the other room laying her down on the bed across from a napping Merle. As he turned to leave Allison found his hand and clung silently begging him not to leave. She wasn't sure if she could utter the words but knew she couldn't be alone with her thoughts right now.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

He knew he should walk away, leave her in here with Merle and get some air but the feeling of her fingers clasped around his in desperation was more than any man should have to resist. Sighing he lowered himself down so that he could sit against the wall in between the two beds. He listened as Allison's breathing mellowed out until it was almost in time to his older brothers snores. She was almost asleep when her hand slid down reaching out and he automatically placed his hand in hers allowing her to intertwine their fingers resting them on his bent knee.

"Thank you" she whispered out before dropping into oblivion leaving him to watch the two most important people in his life as they slept.

He wasn't even sure when she had come to mean that much to him. Was it when they had first found her, the things she had said about Merle? Or was it her insistence to come looking for his brother even though she was injured? Or was it really the whole reason he and Merle were mad at her? The self sacrificing that she continued to portray, first with Sophia and Carol by going against Ed or even today about to give herself over to save them... She was the only person he knew of that had even been willing to save his brother and himself. Maybe that was it, she cared about them and it was almost impossible not to care back.

Leaning his head back onto the wall he allowed himself to relax simply focusing on the feel of her hand in his and the steady snores of his older brother allowing the two to lull him into sleep.

A kick to his boot brought him about sometime later along with a deep chuckle, "Ya going soft on meh Darylina?" Merle laughed nodding to the hand still intertwined with Allison's. Daryl glared up at the older Dixon but in a moment of rare defiance refused to move his hand meeting Merle's stunned eyes with smirking ones of his own.

"Well I'll be damned," was Merle's only response as he motioned Daryl to follow him and lead him out into the hallway. "I took care of the body and found us a car to get back to camp in. Officer friendly is getting antsy so I suggest we get on tha road. You grab princess and I'll take care of the weapons."

Getting Allison awake and into the car was relatively painless, she ended up sleeping again once she was settled into the back with Merle, Rick taking over driving with Daryl in the passenger seat scoping out the terrain ahead. All four were silent as the windows were open all ears except Allison's tuned for any weird noises that could alert them to danger. When they were about a mile from camp Daryl could have sworn he heard a small scream coming from over the hill. Stilling himself but not making his apprehension known he waited until finally a shrill scream pierced the dead silence around them. Rick and Daryl held eye contact as Merle started murmuring to Allison trying to get her to wake up. Pulling into the camp they were met with the sight of a horde of walkers milling around camp as the rest of the people tried to fight them off. Each person threw open their door and tumbled out readying their weapons while trying to pass out the guns to others as well. Before long sounds of gunshots hung heavy in the air as Daryl, Allison, Merle and Rick joined the fray.

* * *

**Allison POV**

Bullets whipped past her as Allison ran around camp helping who she could while still keeping an eye out for Brad, Merle and Daryl. Rick was next to her almost back to back, firing off as many rounds as she was firing arrows. A hand clamped down on her shoulder causing her to shriek but instead of rotting flesh she was met with a smiling older Dixon holding out a handful of her arrows. Sticking her tongue out she took them from Merle before sliding them into her quiver and continuing to shoot. Now she had a handle on Merle and Rick she just needed her other two boys.

"Allison!"

Turning to the voice she barely missed shooting Brad as he hurtled towards her only stopping to dispense with some walkers of his own. Grinning Allison fired off three more arrows all hitting their marks. _Now I have three out of four where the hell is Daryl?_

Spotting him over by the vehicles she motioned for their group to move. The walkers were dwindling down to nothing, at this point more people in camp were counting the casualties than actually fighting. That was left to her and her boys as she liked to think of them.

When she got close enough she reached out a hand to Daryl waiting until he clasped hers in his proving he was alive and well. With her heart settling down Allison took out the last walker that they could see before lowering her bow and turning to hug Brad. Everyone roamed around checking on who they cared about but Allison had all those she cared about in one tiny bunch. With Brad in her arms and Daryl and Merle at her back she allowed her eyes to follow Rick over to Lori and Carl. Once the father and son reunited Carl loped over to her and Brad giving her a tiny hug before his mother called him back glaring over at them.

"We should get on before more geeks are drawn to the loud sound" Merle muttered behind her moving over to his truck and packing up the Dixon camp. Allison nodded before moving Brad over to their camp making fast work of their tent and stuff while allowing her eyes to take in the casualties.

Ed, who she wasn't too sad to see leave, was at this moment getting his head chopped off by his wife. Flicking her eyes around she then found one that made her pause. Amy was lying on the ground while Andrea leaned over her snarling at anyone who tried to get between her and her younger sister. Knowing that if it had been Brad or Merle she would have been ten times worse.

She could almost see the resignation in Andreas eyes. She knew that Amy was going to come back and she knew that she would have to be put down. But she wanted to be the one who did it.

Sighing tightly Allison made her way over to the blond sisters grasping her extra hand gun before stopping right in front of the kneeling sister. Dark grieving eyes travelled up to meet her own as she held out the gun, but first. Andrea gripped the gun nodding once before she focused again on the last of her family before her.

Walking over to the Dixon area with her bags she helped Merle load a few more things as a loud gunshot rocked through the group.

Worse than the pile of burning walkers, worse than the pre-dug graves, even worse than what she had experienced that day was the deep heart wrenching sobs that Andrea let loose at that moment when she killed her baby sister. Allison felt a tear slip down her cheek at the sound as Daryl placed a hand at her lower back urging her towards the Dixon's truck before silently placing her inside with Merle.

"You ridin the bike or in here sweetness?"

Allison glanced at Merle before shrugging, "I figured I'd be stuck in the RV with everyone, Brad wants to ride with Carl apparently he was pretty upset when Rick was gone so Brad wants to keep him busy." She looked back at Merle then to see him shaking his head with a smirk. "What?"

"You're ridin in here or on the bike princess pick one."

"Who's riding the bike?" She asked trying not to let her eyes flick to Daryl when she asked

"Me, so unless ya want muh baby brother all green-eyed jealous you had best be pickin the truck." Merle informed her with a barking laugh.

"Don't tell me what to do Dixon" Allison couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him with her response

"Seriously princess," Merle started causing her to look at him stunned at the worried expression there, "I like ya, you're like the little sister I never got but I love my brother. And I don't want to see him hurt."

With that he exited the cab walking towards the back to unload his bike making sure they were ready to hit the road. Brad came over to hug her letting her know that they had decided to try for the CDC hoping to find other survivors and maybe even a cure as Jim had been bit but he hadn't turned yet.

Allison nodded and allowed him to walk over to where Rick was waiting with Carl and Lori before nodding to Allison and ushering Bradly inside their car. The door creaked as Daryl hopped in looking a little stunned to see her still there.

"Didn't wanna ride the bike huh?"

"Nope, I'm good right here."

Each occupant tried to hide their smiles from the other as the truck rumbled to life following a black bike into their unknown future.


End file.
